Sharks vs Bears
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: Hawaii may have sharks but New Jersey has bears - A vacation with Danno and Gracie to New Jersey brings a new danger to Steve
1. Chapter 1

Steve was on vacation visiting New Jersey with Danny and Gracie. He had woke early and gone for a jog along the Ocean's edge.

This was the first time he had ever been to New Jersey and he had to admit that he could now understand his partner's love for this place. It was a gorgeous State, and it sure didn't hurt that Danny's parents lived right on the beach. He returned back to the house to find Mrs. Margaret 'Maggie' Williams sitting on the patio overlooking the Ocean. He smiled broadly as he drew closer to her. Maggie and Bob Williams had opened their home and their hearts to him. As soon as they met they had treated him as if he was one of their own. He had known them for only two days and he already held a warm spot in his heart for Danny's parents.

"Good morning Steven, did you have a nice run?"  
"Yes Mrs. Williams….."  
"Steve, please dear boy, call me Maggie"  
"Of course Maggie, and yes, I had a wonderful run. It's absolutely beautiful here"

She smiled "And that is coming from someone who lives in paradise!" He took a seat next to her and she handed him a glass of orange juice.  
"Thank you. Have you ever been to Hawaii Maggie?"  
"No, but I sure would love to visit"  
"We'll have to make sure you do just that. You will always be welcome into my home"

Gracie came bounding out of the house in her nightgown holding her newly favored stuffed animal that Uncle Steve had bought her at the airport in Hawaii, a seal….appropriately named, SuperSEAL.

She reached up and hugged her grandmother and then jumped up into Steve's lap. "Hi Uncle Steve!"  
"Good Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep good?"  
"Uh huh" She reached out and grabbed his orange juice bringing it quickly to her mouth.

Maggie admonished the eight year old, "Gracie Margaret! That is your Uncle Steve's juice!"  
The little girl wiped her forearm across her mouth, "It's okay Grandma, Uncle Steve shares really really good"  
"Well even so young lady, if you want a glass of juice you just need to ask"  
She giggled, "Grandma, can I have some orange juice please?"  
Maggie poured the juice and handed it to her. After she took another drink, she set the glass down and leaned back against Steve's chest. She was humming softly and bouncing the stuffed seal in her arms when suddenly she said, "Uncle Steve you're all sweaty"

Maggie again looked at her eldest granddaughter, "Gracie where are your manners to our guest?"  
"Grandma, Uncle Steve isn't our guest? He's family!"  
Steve chuckled and wrapped his arms around the little girl, "Gracie, that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time! I love you sweetheart!"

Maggie smiled as Gracie looked up into the man's eyes, "I love you too Uncle Steve"  
The older woman watched as the Navy SEAL chatted with the little girl with such ease and comfort. Her son had been in Hawaii almost two years now and although she missed him and Gracie every day she had surprisingly found comfort when Danny had told her about his new partner, Steven McGarrett. Every conversation with her oldest son would include several humorous 'Danny rants' about this man who obviously meant the world to him. She had found herself being just as excited to meet Steve on this trip as she was to see Danny and Grace and the man had not disappointed her. He was definitely special and watching him interact with little Gracie brought a warmth to her heart. His love for her and her love for him was truly genuine. In less than forty eight hours this beautifully kind man had a found his way into her heart.

They were then joined by Danny who bent down to kiss his daughter as he moved past them taking a chair next to his mother.  
"You've already been on a run this morning buddy? You're on vacation you know, you can sleep past five o'clock"

"Daddy can we tell him now?"  
"Now? Don't you want to eat breakfast first?"  
"No….Danno…" The little girl could not seem to control her excitement as her daddy grinned at her.  
"Okay Monkey, you can tell him"

Steve looked at the three of them, "What's up Gracie?"  
"We are going camping Uncle Steve!"  
"Camping? What are you talking about?"  
Danny then spoke to his partner, "Gracie thought that you might enjoy camping 'Jersey style'. You've shown us the beauty of Hawaii and we would like you to see the beauty of New Jersey"

"That sounds great! Thank you Gracie, this was your idea?"  
"Uh huh. There's a special place that Danno and Uncle Matty took me and my cousins to. It's really pretty Uncle Steve"  
Steve looked over at Danny, "This sounds great Gracie, but Danny shouldn't we send the time with your family? You don't need to do this for me"

Maggie added, "Steve, you go enjoy this. It's a beautiful place. Gracie loves it and she wants to share it with you. The others aren't getting here until Saturday morning"  
Steve looked at the little girl, "I can't wait Gracie, when are we leaving?"  
The adults chuckled as Gracie shrugged her shoulders and Danny spoke, "We'll head out after breakfast. I packed up our gear yesterday"

Bob also came out to join them as Maggie and Gracie excused themselves to go fix breakfast. A couple of hours later after gorging on a buffet of eggs, bacon, sausage, blueberry pancakes (Danny's favorite), cheesy hashbrowns, toast with homemade jam, fruit, juice and coffee, the three showered and then hit the road.

It was a four hour drive to Danny's 'secret spot' and they pulled to a stop a little after two o'clock unaware of the danger that faced them today deep in the forest.

As they pulled their gear from the back of their rental truck Steve's smile was huge. "Guys this is beautiful! What a gorgeous area"  
"Are we going to go by the water Daddy?"  
"Yes we are Monkey. Are you ready for the hike?"  
"Uh huh…..it's really pretty by the water Uncle Steve"  
"I'm sure it is Gracie"

Danny added, "It's so amazingly peaceful here Steve. There is no cell phone service, just us and nature"

It was an hour hike deep into the woods and as Danny put the tent up Steve and Gracie collected firewood and Gracie then walked him down to the water's edge.  
"Isn't it pretty here Uncle Steve?"  
"It sure is Gracie. It smells so fresh and clean"  
Gracie giggled, "You're silly"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It smells like fish Uncle Steve!"  
"I guess I like fish, huh? Let's go see how Danno's doing okay?"

Once the campsite was set the three went on a hike with Gracie showing Steve all the different leaves, trees and small wildlife of the forest. Danny smiled lovingly as he watched his daughter, so thrilled to be sharing her knowledge with her friend.

When they returned back to the campsite Danny had a slight headache so he went to lie down in the tent for a quick nap and Steve and Gracie walked down to the water unaware of the danger facing them.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was teaching Gracie how to skip rocks into the flowing river and she was catching on exceptionally well. They took off their socks and shoes and Steve rolled up their pant legs as they waded into the icy cold water searching for the flattest little rocks to use. After about ten minutes Gracie began to complain that her feet were getting too cold.

"We've got a few rocks here"  
He held out his hand and Gracie counted, "We need more Uncle Steve"  
"I'll keep looking, you go put your socks and shoes back on now and stay out of the water" He leaned over and kissed the top of her head and she turned to walk away.

He turned his attention back to his search for the perfect rocks not noticing the rustling coming from the tree line a few feet away from little Gracie.

A couple of minues passed and then he heard her talking prompting him to turn,, "Hey, you guys are so cute…..where's your mommy?"  
The smile left his face immediately as he turned to see Gracie on her knees a short distance from two baby black bears rolling in the sand playfully.

Dropping the rocks he began to slowly and quietly move towards her.  
As he got close he spoke calmly, "Gracie, baby I need you to come with me very quietly okay?"  
Gracie stood and walked towards Steve. He reached out and grabbed her, lifting her into his arms but it was too late…..

The mama bear emerged from the brush and bellowing, she raced towards them. Steve knew he couldn't outrun the bear, not with Gracie in his arms.  
Setting her onto the ground he hollered, "Gracie, run baby run! Go get Danno! RUN NOW!"  
Steve positioned himself between Gracie and the bear as the screaming child ran towards the camp.

In the tent Danny heard the bear and then he heard his daughter's terrified screams. Reaching into his bag he grabbed his gun and raced towards the river.

Steve hollered at the bear drawing its full attention to him, and away from Gracie. The animal was enraged, in full protection mode of her babies. She swung a paw striking Steve on the side of the head and knocking him to the ground stunned. She then attacked. Her sharp claws tore into his back and she bit down on his left shoulder picking up the Navy SEAL like a rag doll as he screamed in agony.

Danny heard his partner's screams as Gracie reached him.  
He knelt at her side, "Gracie sit here and wait for me!" She nodded to him, her eyes huge with fear.

As he reached the water's edge he could not possibly have been prepared for the sight before him. Steve looked terribly small as the six foot, three hundred pound bear held him in her mouth flinging his limp body from side to side. Without hesitation Danny took aim and fired four shots at the bear. As the bullets struck her she tossed Steve into the water and ran whimpering into the woods followed closely by her babies.

Danny staggered into the waist deep water where Steve lie, facedown and deathly still. The water around him was red with his blood. Danny turned him and then he pulled the unconscious man to the shoreline. He had gotten a brief look at Steve's bloody back before flipping him over in the water. Not wanting to lay the injured man onto the sand and needing to get back to Gracies' side, he scooped his partner into his arms and began walking back to camp. Steve moaned but remained unconscious. His head was bleeding badly as it rested against Danny's shoulder, his left arm hung limply. "I got you partner, hang on"

Gracie was sitting right where Danny left her. Her knees were pulled up to her chest with her arms hugging them tightly. Her head was down and she was sobbing. Danny wanted nothing more at that moment than to pull his baby into his arms to comfort her but he couldn't set Steve down. He spoke loudly to the child as he approached, "GRACIE, BABY LOOK AT ME"  
She slowly raised her head to look at her daddy. Her face was streaked with tears and her tiny body was shaking.  
Danny spoke lovingly, slowly, "Hey Monkey I need you to listen to me and do everything I say okay?"  
She nodded her understanding, whimpering softly as Danny continued to talk, "You're being very brave honey. Now I have to carry Uncle Steve so I need you to walk ahead of me back to the camp, can you do that baby?"

She again nodded and standing she began to walk.  
When they got to the campsite, Gracie opened the tent and Danny carried Steve inside lying him down onto a sleeping bag. He moaned loudly and began to regain consciousness. Danny was covered in his partners' blood and he knew this would traumatize his daughter further.  
His body was blocking her view of Steve and without turning towards her, he spoke. "Monkey, I need you to do just what I tell you. I need you to crawl into your sleeping bag and cover your head. Do you hear me baby? DO NOT WATCH me and Uncle Steve. I need you to promise me that you won't watch me"  
She was sobbing as she softly answered, "I promise Danno"

He looked over his shoulder and watched as Gracie did as she was asked, "Good girl Gracie, I'm so proud of you. Now no matter what you hear you stay covered up until I come and get you. I love you Monkey"  
"I love you Danno"

Danny then turned his attention to Steve. He was now awake, his eyes were open wide in fear and pain. He was totally silent as Danny's eyes met his.  
"Hey partner"  
Steve spoke softly, "Gracie….."  
"Gracie's fine buddy, let me look at you now okay?"  
"Danny…..go…..take Gracie…go"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She's scared…take her….get out of here"  
"Yeah she's scared, but I'm not leaving you"

Steve reached up, his bloody right hand grasping Danny's shirt collar, "DANNO….I'm bleeding…..to death…don't….don't let her see this…." Tears slipped down Steve's cheeks, "Get her…..out of here"

"Don't talk Steve, I've got to take a look at your shoulder now"  
Steve closed his eyes, '_Oh God the pain is horrible. I can't cry out…..Gracie is here, Oh God Gracie…she has to be so scared. I can't cry out, I can't scare her'_

Danny had moved to his pack and grabbed the first aid kit and several t-shirts. He also grabbed bottles of water from the cooler and then he returned to Steve's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's eyes were still closed when Danny got back to his side. "Here babe, you want some water?"  
"Yeah…"  
Danny lifted his partner's head and held the water to his lips, "Just sips Steve"

He then placed Steve's head back onto a pillow, the SEAL was sweating profusely and had begun to shiver. "Okay Steven relax, I'm going to look at your shoulder now" Using his pocket knife Danny cut and then tore the shirt away, gasping at the sight of the wound. It was bleeding horribly and the bears' teeth had caused massive damage. The shoulder was a bloody mass of tissue and torn muscle. Danny rinsed the wound as best he could and then pressed a wet shirt against it.

As the shirt touched the flesh Steve grimaced as he silently fought crying out, _'Oh God my shoulder…my head…block out the pain Steve…block out the pain, you've been through worse…block out the pain….don't scare Gracie'_

Then using another shirt Danny tied it to the shoulder. He then took his belt and pulled it tightly around the wound trying to staunch the bleeding. Steve's groans grew louder but he refused to cry out. "You're doing great babe, you hang on. I'm going to look at your head now buddy" Luckily the claw marks to the side of his head were not terribly deep but head wounds bleed so damn much. He rinsed the gashes and then bandaged his head. He then looked at Steve's bloodied right hand. He had been bitten in the hand several times attempting to fend off the bear. There were more than a dozen puncture wounds with three of them going clear through the hand. Danny rinsed it and then bandaged it tightly. Steve's body was shaking, the pain so intense.

Danny placed his hand on his partner's forehead, "Steve, can you hear me?"  
"Danny….pleaasee….ggo…gg..ggggoo now"  
"Steve….." Danny's voice choked with emotion as the severity of the situation sunk in.  
"Danny…if you don't….ggeet help…I'll die….Graacie…..get Gracie…out of hh….hhere….please ggo...don't let her see...mmme ddie"  
Danny knew he was right. Steve was bleeding to death, hell he was afraid to even look at his partners back. He didn't have anything to sanitize the wounds with and he had no supplies to stitch him with…oh God, he had to leave him…..he had to go get help.

Danny whispered, "You're right buddy…..oh God Steve…I'm sorry" The tears were flowing down his cheeks as he took his pack and threw a few bottles of water into it and then moving to Steve's bag, he grabbed his gun and moved back to his partner's side.  
After covering him and tightly packing blankets and another sleeping bag around him he took Steve's face into his hands. "Steve, you stay right here. Don't go anywhere partner and I'll get back with help as quick as I can...you hang on you hear me?"

"I hear you...Dddanno"  
Danny loosened the caps and then set two bottles of water next to his injured friend. He then took Steve's injured right hand and placed the gun into it. Steve grimaced in pain at the movement.

"I'm sorry buddy. I need you to listen to me...can you hear me Steve?"

"Yeah...Danno...I...I hhear you"  
"You're bleeding and I don't know if that God damned bear is dead or just injured. If she comes back, you be ready to blast her okay"  
"Got it partner...nnno pprob...blem"  
"Here's a couple bottles of water for you. You just stay put buddy"

Steve looked at his partner. Danny looked very scared, "Hey Dddanno...its okkay...I'll bbe okay...ggo get help...I nneed you to go gget heelp"

"Steve..." The tears again began to fall.  
"Danno...ggo...I love you"  
"I love you too...I'll be right back, you hang on man"  
Steve grinned and then softly added, "Thank you" as Danny turned and taking Gracie into his arms he grabbed his back pack and after a final glance back at Steve he left the tent.

**50505050505050505050505050**

He held his sobbing, shaking daughter close to his chest. Both of their hearts were pounding furiously.  
He didn't talk yet...he couldn't. He had just left his partner, his dying partner, alone in a tent in the fucking woods.

After several minutes he had composed himself enough to talk to Gracie as he continued walking fast, "Danno's got you Monkey, you're being so brave. I love you Gracie"  
She spoke softly though her tears, "Danno, is Uncle Steve okay?"  
"He's hurt baby, he's hurt. The bear bit him a few times. We have to get to the truck so we can go get him help okay?"  
"K' Daddy"  
Danny kissed her head and held her tightly as he continued to move as quickly as possible through the woods. It was about five o'clock and thankfully he knew this area well because he was going to need to lead the rescuers back to Steve in the dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the tent Steve battled to remain conscious. His entire body hurt horribly and he knew he was losing a lot of blood. He felt warm and chilled at the same time and he thought he may be going into shock. He had to fight this...if he went into shock he knew he could die. it was going to take several hours for Danny to get back to him with help but at least Gracie was gone...Gracie wouldn't see him die...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny made good time getting to the truck in about half an hour. He had been continually trying his cell phone but as expected there was no service.  
He set Gracie into the passenger seat next to him, buckled her in and gave her a bottle of water, "How you doing Monkey, you okay?"  
"Uhh...huh"  
He leaned in and kissed her and then moving to the drivers' seat he began driving as fast as possible back towards civilization and cell phone service.

Gracie had fallen asleep next to him hugging her SuperSEAL tightly. He tried his cell every few minutes and at a little after six o'clock he was finally able to get a signal. He parked and not wanting to wake Gracie he exited the truck and dialed 911. He gave the operator his location and a briefing on what had happened and they stated help would arrive in about twenty minutes. He then dialed his parents and requested that they begin driving to the hospital. He was going to need them to watch over Gracie while he tended to Steve.

He then stood and resting his forehead against his arm, he leaned on the window of the truck watching his angel sleep. She hadn't said more than a dozen words since the ordeal happened and he was afraid of what this would do to her, especially if Steve died...Oh shit what would either of them do if Steve died? That man meant the world to both of them, but Gracie... she idolized him and she thought he was invincible, he was her Superman. He struggled to keep his composure, he had to stay strong for Steve and for Gracie.  
Danny Williams closed his eyes and prayed.


	4. Chapter 4

_'His mind had taken him to a better time, a safer time. He was thirteen and Mary was eleven. They were out on a boat with their parents, his best friend Jesse Morgan and Uncle Joe. Mary and his Mom were in their bathing suits tanning on the deck. His Dad and Joe were preparing to take the boys into the water spear fishing. He could feel the cool mist of water on his face, God how he loved the Ocean! They caught their limit that day and he could still taste the fish, no one could grill fish like his Mom! He remembered how Mary had gotten so sunburned that day and she complained about it every time he talked about that day. He never knew why that day always seemed to come to his mind, but now he knew. It was a PERFECT day (other than Mary's burn of course!) - no worries, no concerns...surrounded by all the people he loved the most and doing what he loved the most...being in the water' _

Steve McGarrett smiled softly as darkness surrounded him.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny decided he needed to wake Gracie up and talk to her before the rescue units arrived.

He opened her door and tenderly ran his fingers through her hair waking her, "Hey Monkey, I need you to wake up for me now"  
Her eyes opened and she looked at him sleepily. Not saying anything she simply held out her arms and Danny pulled her into an embrace. He then sat in the truck with her sitting on his lap and he began to talk, "Honey the rescue people are going to be here really soon and I need to take them to Uncle Steve so they can help him. You're being so brave and I'm so very proud of you. I'm going to have you wait here with someone while we get Steve okay"

She instantly teared up and her lips quivered, "I want to stay with you daddy"  
He hugged her tightly rubbing her back in a soothing circular motion. "I know you do baby but Uncle Steve needs my help and I can't be worrying about you while I'm helping him. I will get back to you as quickly as I can, I promise you"

She began sobbing hysterically and all Danny could do was hold her and rock her. This went on for several minutes until he heard her whimper the words, "Don't go Danno...don't let the bear get you too"

He pulled her from his chest and cradled her in his arms like he did when she was a baby. He caressed her cheeks, brushing the tears away, "Monkey look at me and listen to me, the bear is not going to get me. Black bears don't usually attack, she was just protecting her babies Monkey. I'll be fine but I have to go help Steve. You have to trust me"

She began to settle down in his arms and he could see that her mind was working on processing everything that had happened, "Danno...please don't let Uncle Steve die...I love him Danno"

"I love him too sweetheart and I'll do everything I can for him...I promise you"  
"Okay daddy"

Danny looked up as the flashing lights of the rescue vehicle came into view.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve woke, _'I'm burning up...why am I so horribly hot? I can smell the water...I have to get to the water so I can cool off. I love the water. I'm so so hot...'_

_Steve McGarrett needed to get to the water. He pushed his broken body to a sitting position and he sat here for several seconds trying to catch his breath as pain seared through his entire body. He looked around...where was he? In a tent? Was he out on maneuvers? This wasn't a military tent... What happened to him, why did he hurt so badly? He looked at his hand, he was holding a gun in his heavily bandaged hand. Blood had soaked through the bandaging...he tried to move his left arm but it simply hung limply at his side. He could see that his shoulder was also bandaged and bleeding and a belt was tied around it. Had he been shot in battle? Where were his men? They wouldn't have left him here unless they had no choice. He was going to have to save himself. Using his right arm he pushed himself to his knees and then he crawled from the tent, every inch causing excruciating pain. Once he was outside the tent he struggled to pull himself to his feet unable to contain the cries of agony any longer and he leaned against a large tree for support. Once again the wonderful smell of the water hit his senses and he began moving unsteadily towards the water...towards relief..._

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Danny exited the truck with Gracie in his arms and they waited for the help to arrive.  
Two police squads, an ambulance and a Fire and Rescue team all pulled up.  
After quick introductions it was decided that the female police officer on the scene would stay at the truck with Gracie and everyone else returned to their vehicles. Danny gave Gracie one last hug and kiss before jumping into the ambulance leading the way as they all raced back to the camp site.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve stumbled through the brush stepping on numerous twigs and rocks.  
_'Why am I barefoot, shit it hurts...I can hear the water now...come on McGarrett, no stopping now...just keep moving' _  
As his feet hit the sand near the water's edge he fell to his knees. He was so tired, so hot and so tired. The sun was setting and he heard the water. He stumbled to his feet and soon he was in the cold water leaning against a large boulder. Sliding down the rock he sat letting the water run over his aching, beaten body.

**To all who have read, reviewed and tagged for alerts, thank you - knowing people are enjoying what you write gives great motivation to continue -hope you all enjoy the return of McG tonight, I know I can't wait ! Again thank you all ! ******************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

As the rescuers pulled up to site, the sun was setting. Danny was joined by three police officers, four Fire and Rescue officers and four EMT's. They trudged through the wooded area carrying their gear and using flashlights to guide them as they all struggled to keep up with Danny who by now was frantic.

As the tent came into view Danny ran ahead of the others hollering for Steve as he entered the tent.  
His flashlight fell on the empty, bloodied sleeping bag, his partner's gun lying on the ground.

"STEVE...STEVE!" He turned to the rescuers, "He's not in there, Oh my God, where in the hell is he?"

The Police Captain on site immediately took charge, "Calm down Danny, we'll find him. From what you tell us he probably wasn't strong enough to go far" Danny had filled them all in on Steve's injuries and they all KNEW that the man could not have gone far…

Flashing their lights ahead, Danny led them, following the trail of blood his partner had left.  
As they hit the sand at the river's edge they turned their lights to the water spotting Steve quickly. He was unconscious and deathly pale. His head was drooping against his chest and the water was up to his armpits.

Danny was at his side in seconds with two of the EMT's right at his side.  
Danny grabbed hold of his partners' limp left hand and held it tightly. He was terrified as Steve did not made a sound, not even a moan.  
His eyes darted between his partner and the EMT who was searching for a pulse.  
Finally the EMT spoke, "He's alive. His pulse is very shallow, but he's alive. Danny, please step back and let us work"  
Danny did as he was told and stepped aside to give the men room to work.

Standing in the icy water Danny wondered how long Steve had been submerged. The EMT's were chattering back and forth debating on the best course of action. Danny's fears rose as he heard the words, hypothermia, low heart rate, massive blood loss...

The police officers and Danny stood by as the Fire and Rescue unit stood in the knee deep water holding the stretcher and the four EMT's moved in unison lifting Steve onto the stretcher.  
They had placed a blanket on the sand and they moved quickly placing the stretcher on top of the blanket. Steve instantly began to shake involuntarily as the cool night air hit his drenched body.

They worked efficiently stripping him naked, removing all of his wet clothing and inserting an IV drip. They gently rolled him onto this right side to look at his back. The wounds looked horribly painful, very deep, red and swollen. They placed a sheet on the board and then eased his back onto it. They bundled him tightly in multiple blankets and strapped him down. They then began the trek back to the vehicles with four men carrying the stretcher, one EMT holding the IV bag and monitoring Steve and Danny walking at his partners other side, his hand resting on his friends' chest.

Danny would reach up frequently and caress Steve's cheek or run a hand through his hair as he talked to him softly, encouraging him.  
About twenty minutes into the walk Steve began to gasp, his eyes opened wide and he bolted upright screaming out in pain.  
"JENNINGS, JENNINGS!"  
The men stopped and set the stretcher down. Danny knelt on the ground and grabbing his partner's right shoulder and chest, he gently pushed him back down. He was so weak that it didn't take much effort at all.

He then took Steve's face into his hands, "Steve, look at me buddy. Look at me"  
"Jennings, ttthey ca...captured Warren. Wwwee have to mmmove fast"

Danny looked up at the others, Steve was obviously delirious.  
Danny spoke firmly, "Commander McGarrett! Sir, we have Warren. He's safe sir, we have Warren!"

"You've...rrescued WWaarren?"  
"Yes sir. Everyone is out...everyone is safe sir"  
"Good jjob Jenn..nnings. Excellent jjob"" Steve's eyes again closed as he passed out.

Danny looked to the EMT's as he placed a hand to Steve's forehead, "He's an ex-Navy SEAL Commander...Jesus, he's burning up"

"Danny, his back is infected and we haven't even checked out the other wounds. We should be back to the ambulance shortly and we can examine him better under the lights"

"He's delirious. He doesn't even know who I am"  
"Just do whatever you need to do, say whatever you need to say to keep him calm"

They resumed their walk and soon they were at the road and placing Steve into the ambulance.  
Danny gave them Steve's blood type and talked to the EMT's briefly as he looked down at him. He noted in the lighting of the vehicle how bad Steve's coloring was. They had removed the blankets and once again had rolled him onto his side so they could access his back. His skin had a sickly blueish tint to it, an almost deathly color. The back wounds appeared to have mostly clotted and the EMT's turned their attention to his other wounds. As two men examined him, the other two began a blood transfusion and hooked him to a heart monitor and nasal cannula.

Danny spoke, "I need to be with my daughter. Is he going to be okay?"  
"Danny, we'll give him morphine if he wakes. We need to get going though, it's an hour drive to the hospital"  
As tears welled in his eyes Danny exited the ambulance and after thanking the officer for looking over Gracie he carried his sleeping child to the truck and buckled her in without waking her. Soon he was driving behind the ambulance in a caravan speeding towards the hospital. He prayed that his partner would survive the ride...let alone the night.

Gracie woke a short time later and sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning wide.  
Danny reached his hand over and she took hold of it, "Hi Monkey"  
"Hi...where are we Daddy?"  
"We're on the way to the hospital with Uncle Steve. Why don't you keep trying to sleep okay?"  
She yawned again, "M' not tired Danno"  
"Oh you're not huh? Do you want to listen to some music?"  
"Uh huh"  
Danny turned on the radio and increased the volume as Justin Bieber came across the airways. Before the song was over he glanced back to see Gracie again sound asleep. He smiled lovingly at her and then he turned the radio off and his attention back to the road.


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived at the hospital Danny parked and while cradling his sleeping child in his arms he made his way into the ER. They had already taken Steve behind closed doors and Danny gave his thanks to the rescuers before making his way to the waiting room.  
He placed Gracie on a couch and covered her with a blanket before moving to a nearby window and calling his parents. He filled them in on what he knew and they figured they should be there within the hour.

It was mid-day in Hawaii and Danny next dialed Chin.  
"Hey bro, we miss you guys already! It's been raining since you left"  
"Chin hey, there's been an accident"  
"Gracie?"  
"No, no man Gracie's fine...it's Steve" Danny's voice caught in his throat. Damn he didn't want to cry!

"Danny, talk to me please...is he..."  
"NO, NO...he's alive" Danny sighed deeply, "He was attacked by a bear Chin. I don't know all the details but he was protecting Gracie"

Chin had put the call on speaker as Kono had joined him and she spoke softly, "How bad is he?"  
"He's in the ER now. We were in the fucking wilderness. It took over six hours to get him to the hospital. It's bad…..it's real bad. I watched that animal flinging him around. Its jaws were...were clamped on his shoulder...The arm's a bloody mess. He has bite marks clear through his hand. Deep claw marks on his back and head...oh Jesus Christ" Danny no longer cared that the tears were flowing. He was scared.

Chin took hold of Kono's hand, "Danny what hospital are you at?"  
"County General in Stroudsburg, Pennsylvania"  
Kono spoke, "We'll be on the next plane out Danny. Give him our love and hang in there"  
"Thank You guys. I'll see you soon"

Danny grabbed a cup of coffee and sat on the couch next to Gracie to wait.

About an hour later his parents arrived and he rose to greet them, exchanging hugs and kisses.  
"How is he son?"  
"I don't know Dad, they haven't come out yet" His voice was shaking and his Mother took hold of his hand.

"Daniel you must stay positive. Steve is a very strong willed young man and he will be just fine"  
"Yes he is Mom, but it took over six hours to get him here. He lost so much blood. He was delirious..."  
"Danny...stop...think nothing but positive thoughts dear. Now how is my granddaughter?"

"She's quiet...I know she's in shock and she's scared. I don't want to push it and ask her too many questions right now. But she's worried about Steve"  
"Well let her sleep, it's the best thing for her. Why don't you try to rest too son"

"I can't sleep Mom. At least not until I hear from the Doctor...what's taking so damn long?"  
"Danny relax. Let's sit down and wait, that's all we can do son, wait and pray for him"

They grabbed coffee and sat at a table near the couch. About half an hour passed before the Doctor entered.  
"Are you the family of Steven McGarrett?"  
Not wanting to explain the whole Five-0 task force at this point, Danny spoke, "We're cops Doctor. He's my partner"

"Does he have any family available?"  
"No but I'm his Medical POA. We're visiting from Hawaii. My name is Danny Williams. These are my parents', you can speak in front of them. Please, how is Steve?"

"He's critical. We've been working on stabilizing him since he was brought in. He needs surgery on both his shoulder and his back but he's not strong enough yet. At this point I don't believe he could even survive the surgery. Infection has set into both wounds. I was able to clean and stitch his head and hand and they should heal fine. My main concern at this time is his blood loss. He lost 30% of his blood supply and he's now undergoing his third transfusion. The EMT's told me he was confused and I'm sure you noted the blue tint to his skin. He came in suffering from moderate hypothermia with a core body temperature of 84 and he is in Hemorrhagic Shock"

Maggie's hand tightened around Danny's as he spoke, "What does that mean Doc?"

"Due to the excessive blood loss his organs are in shock. His heart rate is now extremely fast and we are monitoring him carefully. Cardiac Arrest is a real concern at this point. Danny it's a very hard thing to grasp, but actually the hypothermia probably saved his life. As his body cooled, his heart rate dropped thus slowing the bleeding. I truly believe he would have bled to death otherwise. But now we need to bring him back from the hypothermia. We have been infusing warm fluids into his stomach and chest cavity and his temperature has risen to 89 which is considered mild hypothermia. Once his core temperature reaches 95 I'm hoping he will be stable enough to handle surgery. We have to do this slowly though, so it could be several hours still. I also have him on a respirator to help ease his breathing"

"Can I see him?"  
"Yes, you can sit with him. Talk to him, he may hear you, he may not but encouraging him can't hurt"

"Mom..."  
"Go son, be with him. We'll stay with Gracie. Send him our love"  
Danny kissed his mother's hand and then followed the Doctor to the emergency room.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

As he approached Steve's side he struggled to keep his emotions in check. His right arm and his head were the only body parts visible as he was covered in numerous blankets that were restoring his body temperature. He had tubing in his throat from the respirator. They had shaved the hair from the right side of his head exposing the long gashes from the bears' claws. Danny figured there were at least sixty stitches in his head. The wounds were not bandaged and were coated heavily with an antiseptic salve. His right hand was bandaged and several tubes snaked out from his forearm, pumping blood, fluids and antibiotics into his depleted body. He noted that Steve's fingertips were still slightly blue but his face was now simply pale and his eyes darted quickly behind his tightly closed lids. He was sweating profusely, so much so that his hair was drenched and yet he was shivering as his body battled the hypothermia and the infections. A nurse stood at his side wiping his face with a cool cloth. Even through the blankets Danny could see his chest moving up and down frantically as his heart beat much too fast, working way too hard.

Danny didn't want to hurt his friends injured hand so he took it tenderly into his own and he gently rubbed Steve's exposed fingers. As he rubbed them he couldn't help but notice how icy cold they were. He looked at his partner's eyes as he spoke, "Hey buddy, it's Danno. I need you to relax for me partner. I'm right here with you. Gracie and my Mom and Dad are here. Chin and Kono are flying in babe. Everyone sends their love Steve…you're doing so great. Just keep fighting buddy, you've gotta keep fighting" Tears were streaking down his cheeks as he continued, "Steve…you saved Gracie…you saved my baby" He stared at Steve's fingers in his hand, "If you can hear me, move your fingers. Move your fingers for me partner" He watched for several seconds but saw no movement, "It's okay babe, I know you're tired. I'll just keep talking to you and just listen 'cause I know you can hear me Steven. I'm right here with you, I've got you…"

Over the next four hours Danny talked constantly. He wiped his partner's face and head, and every fifteen minutes the nurses would pull back the bedding placing new heat packs strategically under his armpits, against his side and to his groin. As he looked at all the wires and tubing hooking his partner to the lifesaving equipment that monitored his every breath he continued talking to him, encouraging him.

The Doctor came in every twenty to thirty minutes to check his vitals and the infusion sites. At a little before three in the morning Steve was stabilized enough to be prepped for surgery. Leaning closely to Steve's ear he spoke softly, "You doing great babe. The Docs are going to fix you all up now, so you hang on and stay strong. I'll be waiting for you buddy, I love you….." Danny then kissed Steve's forehead and he moved back to the waiting room.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny entered the waiting room to find his Dad sitting on the couch with Gracie in his lap, both sleeping. His Mom was standing at the large window overlooking the darkened city. Danny moved to her side and they hugged.  
"How is he?"  
"His core temp is up enough, they're taking him into surgery now"

He spoke so softly. Maggie knew her son very well and she knew how worried he was. She took his hand and spoke, "I haven't had a chance to tell you how much your Dad and I like Steven. He's everything you've said he is and more. I know you're scared Danny but you have to put your trust in God that he will watch over him and heal him"

"I know Mom it's just so hard to see him like this. He's the toughest man I've ever known..." Danny smiled softly, "The things he's done in his life are amazing. He's told me only a few details of some of the missions he led with the SEALS and I tell you Mom it really takes a special person to do those things"

"He is special Danny. And he's also very lucky"  
"Lucky? What do you mean?"  
"He's lucky that he has someone as special as you in his life"  
She leaned in and kissed her son's cheek and then turned and walked away leaving him to his thoughts.

Bob woke a short time later and the two older Williams' went down to the cafeteria to bring up food for them all.  
Danny sat watching his little angel, wondering what she was dreaming of.

After they ate they chatted about Danny's siblings and their families. His sister Tracy had given birth to her second son two months ago and Danny was excited to meet his new nephew.  
Steve had been in surgery for a little over four hours when the Doctor entered the waiting room.

Danny stood to greet him and he joined them at the table.  
Danny looked at him nervously, "How is he?"  
"The surgery went well. His blood pressure is a bit low and we'll continue to monitor his heart for a while but it went very well"

"So he's going to be okay then?"  
"He's critical. With the large amount of blood he lost and then the surgery there is still a high risk of cardiac failure. His body has gone through severe trauma and shock and compounded with the blood loss and infections he is very weak"

"So how is the shoulder?"  
"As you are aware there was significant damage to the shoulder. Mr. McGarrett is a very fit young man and is very muscular. The bites to the shoulder not only cut through the muscle and tendons but they were torn quite severely as well. He will need therapy on the shoulder and it really is too soon to say if he will experience any permanent nerve damage. Most of his blood loss came from this wound and it took quite a long time to repair all the vascular damage. In the shoulder and the back as well, I needed to remove a large amount of infected tissue. The wounds to the back should heal well but they will cause severe pain for a while. My nurse stopped counting the number of stitches when I hit two hundred. I will keep him medically induced and on the respirator for at least the next forty eight hours which will assist in his breathing. We need his blood supply to replenish and for him to regain his strength. Do you have any questions at this time?"

"His body temperature? Is it normal now?"  
"It's still slightly low and we'll keep applying the heating packs but we've stopped infusing the warming fluids into him. We're watching him carefully, I promise you that"

"I know you are Doc. How about the shock? When will we know if he has any organ damage?"

"Once he stabilizes we will run specific tests on his liver, kidneys, heart and brain but I am optimistic. He has not shown any signs of cardiac distress so I am hopeful that his other organs will show no ill-effects as well"

"Can I see him?"  
"Not until this evening and then just for a few minutes. If all goes well today we may have him in a room by tomorrow morning. If you want to leave me your contact information, I'll make sure the nurses have it and they'll contact you with any changes in his condition"

"Okay, thank you Doctor, thank you for all you've done for him"  
Danny gave him his cell number and then after the Doctor left they sat back down at the table.

"Danny, you heard the Doctor son, he did well"  
"Dad, his shoulder...this could end his career..."

"Daniel, listen to me son, this could have ended his LIFE. It may change his career but from what you've told me about your partner he's very resilient. He needs you now Daniel. You need to be strong for him and you must stay positive"

"You're right...thank you both. I'm so glad you're here with us"  
They were interrupted as Gracie began to stir on the couch. Danny moved over and sat on the edge of the couch running his fingers through her hair.

She opened her eyes and smiled at her Danno.  
"Hey Monkey, you slept good"  
She didn't speak as her eyes checked out her surroundings.  
Danny pulled her into his lap as he answered her unasked question, "We're in the hospital honey with Uncle Steve. Do you remember?"

Without warning she buried her face into his chest and began sobbing.  
Danny held her as he spoke soothingly, "Hey Gracie, don't cry baby. Steve's going to be okay"

"I'm sorry...Daddy...it's my fault...I'm sorry"  
He pulled her to arms' length and lifting her chin with his fingers, "Monkey, what are you talking about? This was a horrible accident that's all. This wasn't your fault"

"But it is...Daddy you...yyouu said it was...mmmmy faault"  
"What? Gracie no...no I never said this was your fault baby, never"  
She was crying hysterically, unable to talk. Danny held her tightly rocking back and forth, "Sssshhhhhh, relax baby...ssshhhhhhhhhhh"

After several minutes she calmed down enough where Danny could talk to her again, "Monkey, I'm sure you misunderstood me. Tell me what I said?"

"You said that the Momma bear hurt Uncle Steve 'cause she was protecting her babies"  
"Yes...but how is that your fault?"

"Danno...I was playing with the babies and the Momma hurt Steve! It's my fault Danno...please don't let Uncle Steve die Danno, please!"

"Steve's not going to die. Gracie, I need you to listen to me sweetheart. This was a horrible accident. The Doctors' are taking really good care of him. Honey I promise you, this is NOT your fault…this is nobody's fault baby"

"He made me run away Danno….he was yelling at me to run….he made me run to get you"  
"Uncle Steve just wanted to keep you safe. He was worried about you Monkey"  
Gracie again began to cry and Danny stood, holding onto her. "It's okay baby, ssshhhhhhhhh. Hey, did you see who's here?"  
She turned her head and upon seeing her grandparents she smiled softly, "Hi Grandma…..Grandpa"  
Maggie moved up and kissed Gracie, "Hello sweetheart, you need to listen to what your daddy says. This was an accident"

Gracie nodded her head and Danny added, "Gracie, Steve is going to sleep for a while now so how about if we go get checked into a hotel?"  
"Okay Danno"  
He set his daughter down and taking her Grandma and Daddy's hands the Williams' family left the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny booked rooms for himself and Gracie, his parents, Chin and Kono. Then after Gracie had breakfast in the hotel restaurant they retreated up to his parents room. Checking a text from Chin, Danny let the others know that they would be arriving at around two o'clock. After sending a text to Chin with the hotel information the adults all laid down to nap as Gracie cuddled against her daddy's chest and watched TV.

At a little before three o'clock they were awakened by a knock on the door and Gracie ran to open it for Chin and Kono.  
After hugs and introductions Gracie gave them their keys and led them to their rooms so they could freshen up.

While Danny showered his parents and Gracie ran across the street to a department store buying him a new shirt. He had been wearing only his undershirt since arriving at the hospital covered in Steve's blood. They also picked up coloring books and crayons for Gracie along with a bathing suit so she could swim in the hotel pool. The group then headed down to the restaurant to eat an early dinner and talk.

Grandma Maggie took Gracie to the gift shop to find something for Steve enabling Danny to fill his co-workers in on Steve's condition.  
At a little after six o'clock the three detectives headed to the hospital while Grandma and Grandpa headed poolside with Gracie.

**505050505050505050505050**

Once they arrived at the ICU they were led to a waiting room and soon a Nurse named Janie came to bring them to Steve.

Danny had prepared them as best he could by explaining the head wound and the fact that they had shaved him. The sights and sounds of a respirator always result in high emotions and even knowing that he was hooked up only to aid his breathing, it was still very disconcerting to all of them.  
Danny took note that his coloring had improved and he no longer had a bluish tint to his fingers. He was still sweating as his body was battling the infection but his breathing appeared to be more stable.

Kono took the wet cloth from the nurse and took over wiping Steve's head, face, neck and chest. The nurse let them know that he was doing well but that we would remain medically induced at least until the Doctor returned to check on him in the morning. They were only allowed to stay for a few minutes so they each took turns talking to him softly, letting him know that they were there.

As they left the ICU Kono broke down and Danny pulled her into an embrace, "Sweetheart, he looks a lot better...he really does"  
"This is better? My God those head wounds are horrible"  
"I know. The Doctor is watching him carefully, monitoring the infection..."  
Chin added, "He's so pale"

"He lost 30% of his blood supply Chin. He's had five transfusions. The Doc says his greatest fear is that Steve is just too weak to fight"

Chin looked to Danny, "Then we have to make sure he doesn't quit don't we?"  
"Amen brother"

**50505050505050505050505050**

They all slept well and leaving Gracie sleeping with his parents, Danny, Chin and Kono made their way back to the hospital at seven the next morning.

The Doctor was in with him when they arrived so they moved to the waiting room. He entered a short time later and joined them at the table.  
Danny introduced him to Chin and Kono and then the Doctor looked at them and smiled, "He had a good night. I've removed him from the respirator and he's breathing on his own. I have him going in for tests and scans now to check on his organ functions. I will keep him on the IV fluids and high dose antibiotics but if the tests look good I'll allow him to wake and we'lll monitor his pain through an IV drip. We'll move him to a private room after the tests are complete so he should be up there in a couple of hours. He will be in, let's see...room 422, so how about if you meet him up there at about nine o'clock. Once the test results are in, I'll stop up to see you"

"Thank You Doctor" After shaking hands with the Doctor they went to grab a bite to eat before heading to Steve's room to wait for him.

Steve was wheeled into the room a short time later and the detectives watched as the orderlies transferred him onto the bed. The nurse on call, Allie checked out his vitals and then looked to Danny. "Hello, My name is Allie. Doctor Kawai should be in within the hour. Steve is doing well. I'll be right outside at the nurses' station, please let me know if he needs anything"

"We will. Allie how is his temperature?"  
"It's better but still a little high. It's 101, but shortly after surgery his fever had peaked to 104, so he's doing well"  
"That's good, thank you Allie"  
Steve was still hooked up to the IV's and heart monitor. He also had a nasal cannula in place. They had strapped this left arm to his side to stabilize his shoulder and it was heavily bandaged. The sheets were folded at his waist. He had bruising on his chest and abdomen and small bandages covered the incisions where the fluids had been infused to warm him. Since they had seen him the day before his head wound had severely bruised. The bruising extended to cover his temple and cheek as well.

Kono ran her hand up and down Steve's tightly wrapped arm as Danny took his partner's injured right hand in his own. With his other hand he ran the back of his fingers across his partner's bruised face, "Hey buddy, its Danno….Kono and Chin are here too babe"

Kono leaned in and kissed Steve's cheek as she talked softly, "I'm here boss. You're doing so great, you keep fighting Steve and we're all right here and we love you" Tears were slipping from the corners of her eyes and Chin stood close to her rubbing her back, consoling her.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor came in a short time later and they all moved to a nearby table to talk as Allie tended to Steve.  
They all looked nervously at Doctor Kawai as he spoke, "The tests on Steve's heart and brain show no damage but there are some issues with his liver and kidneys"  
"What kind of issues?"  
"Calm down Danny and I'll explain. With the shock his body experienced it is not uncommon to have damage like this. Blood flow was compromised to the organs and they are showing signs of distress. I will monitor his functionality carefully for the next few days but I have every hope that the damage will be reversed"

"That can happen?"  
"Yes it can. I will continue the IV fluids and antibiotics. The organs can definitely regenerate. His wounds look good and his fever is continuing to drop. Danny there's something else we need to discuss though"

Danny looked anxiously at the Doctor, "What? What is it?"  
"We need to begin treatment for rabies"  
"Oh God…..I didn't even consider that….."  
Chin then asked, "What is the treatment Doctor Kawai?"  
"Rabies treatments are painful. First he will need an HRIG injection, that stands for Human Rabies Immune Globulin. I will then follow up with four additional injections over the next fourteen days. I would suggest that we give him the first injection now while he's still unconscious"

"Does that mean you're ready to let him wake?"  
"Yes, he's going to be very sore and tired. We'll show you how to control his pain meds through an IV drip. As his medical proxy are you allowing me to begin the rabies treatment?"

"Yes, yes of course"  
"Do you have any other questions?"  
"No, thank you Doc"

The Doctor excused himself returning a short time later with the rabies vaccine. The needle was horribly long and thick and Danny cringed at the sight. They stood at Steve's side as the Doctor explained the process. "It's best to insert the vaccine at the wound site so I'm going to inject at the shoulder. Even with him under he may feel pain with this. I'm going to numb the area first but I'll need you to help hold him still"

Kono held his feet. Chin stood next to the Doctor holding Steve's left arm tightly and placing his other hand across his bosses' waist.  
Danny held his partner's right shoulder and and chest and they all watched as the Doctor removed the bandaging from the injured shoulder. It was horribly bruised and swollen. The last time Danny saw the wound it was just a mass of exposed muscle and tissue so as bad as it looked, at least now it looked like a shoulder again. He glanced at Kono noting the tension in her facial expression. As the Doctor injected the anesthetic into the bruised flesh to numb the shoulder Steve moaned softly. Danny leaned close to his ear, "Relax Steve…..it's okay buddy" He tenderly stroked Steve's forehead as he spoke softly.

The Doctor then checked Steve's vitals and applied more antiseptic salve to the head wound as they waited for the shoulder to numb sufficiently.  
The Doctor then looked at them all, "Okay, are you ready?"  
They all nodded and as the needle entered the shoulder Steve moaned loudly and cried out, "Nnnnooo hhuurrrts…..ssstoop"

They all held him tightly as Danny spoke, "Steve, we've got you….you're alright babe. Hold on now….Danno's here"  
"Just hold him steady everyone" The Doctor continued, taking several seconds to complete the injection as Steve's heart monitor showed a rapid increase in rate.

As he pulled the needle from the damaged arm Danny keep consoling his friend, "It's over now buddy, all done…you did great. Relax now, just sleep Steve"  
Tears slipped from the unconscious man's eyes and Danny brushed them from his cheeks. They all remained at the bedside as the Doctor checked him over and Steve's heart rate began to stabilize, "That's good Steve….sleep now, sssshhhhhhhh"

The Doctor then excused himself telling them that the nurse would be in shortly to set up the pain medication through the IV drip.

Kono moved over to the window to compose herself and Chin followed. Danny pulled up a chair and took Steve's hand in his.  
Nurse Allie came in a short time later and showed the trio how to administer the pain medication when needed.  
Danny questioned, "Is there any way we could give him too much?"  
"No, it will only allow a certain amount to be dispensed every hour. You cannot over dose him"  
"When do you figure he'll wake?"  
"He should start coming around in the next couple of hours. Please ring for me when he wakes"  
"We will. Thank You Allie"

The three sat at the bed side and chatted quietly as they waited for Steve to wake. Danny was facing Chin when he felt the light squeeze of his hand. He stood and turned to his partner placing his other hand on Steve's forehead and talking softly, "Hey partner, can you open your eyes for me?"

After several seconds of prompting Steve's eyes slowly fluttered open. He was squinting in the well-lit room and Chin moved to the windows closing the drapes as Kono pushed the nurses call button. Danny continued, "There, is that better…..not so bright…."  
Steve didn't speak as his eyes focused and his gaze met each of theirs. Danny again spoke, "Steve, can you tell me how you feel partner?"  
"Danny….." his voice was so soft that Danny leaned in close to hear him.  
"Yeah babe, I'm right here. How do you feel?"  
"Danny….'m tthhirrsy"

"Okay, we'll get you water" Danny ran his fingers across Steve's cheek as Kono poured a glass of water. Danny then slid his arm under Steve's head and neck lifting him slightly as Kono brought the straw to his lips.  
Kono spoke, "Just little sips boss, go slow"  
Steve's eyes closed as he sipped the water. Danny noticed his body was shaking, "Relax Steve, you're gonna be fine"

Kono took the water away and Danny eased his partner's head back onto the pillow. His face was contorted in pain and his eyes were closed. His hand tightened in Danny's as the blonde man squeezed firmly, "I've got you buddy. The nurse will be right in….squeeze tight man'  
"Danno…hhuurrts"  
"I know babe. Don't talk now….ssshhhhhhhh. I've got you Steve, ssshhhhhhhhhh. Don't talk…..once the nurse see's you we can give you something for the pain, just relax…..sssshhhhhhhh"

"Ohhh God DDanno…."  
Danny looked at Chin and he quickly raced from the room to find the nurse. As Danny ran his hand across his partner's injured head, Kono leaned close whispering comfort to the distressed man, her voice shaking with emotion, "Steve…..you're so strong…"

Allie entered the room and Danny stepped back still holding his partner's hand. The nurse spoke soft but firmly, "Steven, I need you to open your eyes"  
Kono spoke quietly, "Steve…..open your eyes baby"  
Danny squeezed his hand tighter and the injured man slowly opened his eyes.  
Allie continued, "Steve, I need you to tell me where you hurt"  
"Ddannyy…"  
"I'm here buddy, I'm right here….Steve where do you hurt babe?"  
"Sshhhoulderr…bback….Dannnyy…oooooohhhhh God!"  
Danny raised his voice to Allie, "Allie please! Give him the medication now!"  
Allie moved to the IV port and started the morphine drip and Danny spoke calmly to him as the drugs quickly took him under.


	10. Chapter 10

Kono and Chin moved up to tend to Steve so Danny could go check in on Gracie.  
As he exited the hospital he looked at his shaking hands. Now that the shock of what happened was gone, guilt had set in. How could he have let this happen? Steve was not used these woods, oh God he should never have let him wander off like that. He knew there were bears in those woods and he had put Gracie and Steve both in danger. Now his partner lay battling for his life and even if he survived, his body may never fully heal. That shoulder injury could very well end Steve McGarrett's law enforcement career and it was all his fault. And then there was Gracie, Steve had saved his baby's life and now this precious little girl was blaming herself for his condition. Danny walked faster, the need to hold his daughter becoming overwhelming.

He knocked on his parents' door hearing Gracie holler, "I got it Grandma" He smiled broadly as she pulled the door open and flung herself into his arms.  
"Good morning Monkey"  
"Morning Daddy. How's Uncle Steve?"  
"Let's go inside so I can tell Grandma and Grandpa too" He walked into the room and after exchanging greetings he filled them all in on Steve's condition.

Gracie was sitting in her daddy's lap and he was stroking her hair as they all chatted, "Danno? What's rabbies?"  
"Rabies sweetheart. Wild animals can sometimes be sick with rabies and if they bite a person then the person can get very sick"

"What happens if Steve gets rabies daddy?"  
"Honey Steve won't get rabies because the Doctor is giving him the shots, so you don't worry about it okay?"  
"Okay Danno. Can I go see him?"

"Not quite yet baby. He's sleeping a lot and he's really sore"  
Tears slid down her cheeks, "Please Danno...I don't care if he's asleep. I need to see him...please"

"Monkey..."  
"DANNO...WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SEE HIM! UNCLE STEVE IS DEAD ISN'T HE?, UNCLE STEVE IS DEAD"

She was sobbing as Danny tried to calm her.  
"No, MONKEY LISTEN TO ME! Uncle Steve IS NOT dead, I promise you"

She sobbed as she struggled to speak, "I have to see him Daddy"  
"Okay, okay baby ssshhhhhhhhhh calm down, calm down, sssshhhhhhh"

He rocked her in his arms until she settled down and then wiping her tears he spoke to her, "Gracie I need to tell you a few things before you see Steve. The bear's claw cut Steve's head and in order for the Doctor to be able to sew it up they had to shave all his hair off on one side of his head. Do you remember last year when I cut my finger here and had to get stitches?"  
"Uh...huh"  
"Well Uncle Steve has a LOT of stitches in his head and they have medicine on the head so it looks really pretty icky. And he has a lot of tubes going into his arms"

"What are the tubes for?"  
"They're bringing medicine and water into his body"  
"Why can't he drink?"  
"He can drink Monkey but remember I told you he's really sore? And because he's so sore they're giving him medicine and it makes him sleep so he can't drink because he's sleeping"  
"Okay"

"Is just his head hurt Danno?"  
"No, the bear bit his hand, like right here...so he has stitches in his hand and she bit his shoulder really bad. He had an operation to fix his shoulder up. She also clawed his back and he had to get a lot of stitches there too"

"I need to see him Danno. Uncle Steve says he feels better when I give him a kiss. I need to give him a kiss Daddy"  
"Okay baby, okay...are you ready to go now?"  
"Yes"

"Now you can only stay for a few minutes and then I need you to come back here with Grandma and Grandpa. I need to stay with Steve until he starts to feel better okay?"

"Uh..huh... I love you Danno"  
Danny kissed her, "I love you too Monkey"

They then left the hotel making their way to Steve's room.  
Danny lifted Gracie into his arms as they exited the elevator.

**505050505050505050505050**

As they entered the room and moved closer to the bed, Danny felt his little girls head rest against his shoulder and her arm tightened around his neck, "Are you okay baby?"  
"I'm fine Daddy"  
He moved closer, his eyes noting from the monitor that Steve's heart rate was a bit high and his chest was moving too fast. He was sweating more as well causing him to think that maybe his fever was up again. He knew one thing, he wanted to get Gracie out of here as soon as possible.

Kono moved over and kissed Gracie, "Hello sweetheart, how are you today?"  
"I'm fine Auntie Kono"  
Danny looked to Kono, "Hey, is his fever up?"  
"Yeah, a bit"

"My little Monkey here just wants to give the big guy a kiss and then she's going swimming"  
"That sounds fun Gracie. We'll take good care of Steve, I promise you"  
Danny moved to the left side of the bed, away from the head wound and whispered quietly to her, "You okay baby?"  
"I want to kiss him Danno"  
"Okay, be careful not to touch his shoulder though"  
Danny leaned her over and she kissed Steve's cheek and speaking very softly she said "I love you Uncle Steve" She then touched his hair with her tiny fingers and after several seconds Danny pulled her back. Chin came over and kissed her and then Danny and his parents left the room with Gracie. At the elevator gave her a final hug and kiss and then they left and he returned to Steve's side.

He entered as Allie was re-entering the room with cold compresses.  
"What's happening Allie?"  
"His fever is spiking a bit. We're trying to get that under control again"  
"What's it at?"  
"It's up to 103 again Danny"  
"Oh shit"

Danny and Chin helped her strategically place the cold packs on his neck, his armpits, his side and groin area.  
He moaned as the cold hit his fever raged body. Kono dabbed a cool, wet cloth on his face and neck as she talked to him. "It's okay boss, relax. We're all here with you"

They then covered him with several blankets tucking them snuggly around his shivering body.

**505050505050505050505050**

The stood talking to him and, soothing him as his moans increased.  
After about half an hour it became clear that the morphine was wearing off and Kono went to get Allie. They returned a few minutes later along with the Doctor.  
Danny looked at the Doctor, fear evident in his eyes, "Doc, can we give him more morphine, he's in pain"

"I want to take a look at his back first. We need to pinpoint where the infection is flaring up. I'm going to ask you two gentlemen to help me sit him upright so I can remove the bandaging"  
As Danny and Chin helped pull Steve to a sitting position he regained consciousness screaming out in pain,  
OOOOOOHHH SSTOOP...I...DDDON'T KKKNNOW...MCGAARRETT...MMCGGARRETT, LIEUTENNEENNT SSTEVEN J MMC...GGARRETT...446590028"  
Kono laid across his legs as Danny and Chin fought to hold him steady. He was in a fevered, drug induced delirium and his mind obviously was back in the war as he continually repeated his name, rank and social security number.

Danny had his arms wrapped around Steve's chest and he held him tightly talking to him soothingly, "Steve, you have to relax babe. It's Danno buddy. You're in New Jersey with me and Gracie, remember? ...Relax partner...relax"

"MccGGaarrett, Lieuteenennt...SStevven J MMcGg...aarett OOOOOOOHHH GGGOD...Jeennings gget to Warren...gget him out...of hhere. You hear me...Lieutenent yyou...hear mme?"

Tears of fear were falling down Danny's cheeks as he again spoke to his friend who was out his mind with fever and pain, "Commander, Warren is safe sir. Warren is safe, we got him out sir"  
"Did wwe...gget Martin'ss...body oout?"  
"Yes, yes Commander"  
"Good jjob...Jenninggsss...ggood jjob"  
As Danny continued talking the Doctor cleaned and applied salve to the stitching covering Steve's back and then he re-bandaged the wounds.

Danny was successfully keeping Steve calm and once the Doctor finished he moved to the IV port and released another dose of morphine into the injured mans' veins and in moments he began mumbling incoherently and then he was under. The men then placed him gently onto his back and turned to the Doctor.

****************** MORE TO FOLLOW - anxiously awaiting tonight's Season 2 Finale ! Thank you all for reading, please let me know what you think ! Hope you're all enjoying my story ***********************


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor looked at them sternly, "His back looks good. I need to look at the shoulder"  
The detectives watched nervously as the heavy bandaging was removed and it was obvious to them all that this was the problem. The largest of the stitched gashes was seeping a greenish-yellow pus and the entire shoulder was red and inflamed. The Doctor quickly covered the wound and asked Danny to join him in the hallway.

"Danny I'm going to need to take him back into surgery right away. I thought I had removed all the infected tissue but it's obvious I missed something. I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry Doc. Is he strong enough for this?"  
"Danny, we have no choice at this point. This fever is spiking fast and it will only continue to weaken him. He's stronger now than he was at the time of the initial surgery. His vitals are more stable. Danny..."

"What is it?"  
"There is a slight chance that I may need to take the arm"  
"What are you talking about...amputate?"

"Yes. If the infected tissue is confined to the shoulder and arm I can hopefully save it, but if it starts to spread across his back it could run rampant through his body and we may not be able to save him if that happens"  
Danny closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, "Doc, you do whatever you've got to do to save his life...whatever you've got to do" Danny's voice was choked with emotion.

"I'll have the orderlies in soon to bring him to the OR. I'll do everything I can Danny, I promise you"  
"I know you will. Thank You" The men shook hands and running a hand across his face Danny returned to the room.

He motioned the others over to the large window overlooking the city and filled them in on everything.  
"Oh God Danny, amputation?"  
"Chin, he'll only amputate as a last resort...only if it's necessary to save his life"

"How will Steve live with that?"  
"Chin what are you saying? You think he would rather die than live without an arm?"

"I don't know bro, but I can't make that call"  
"And you don't have to Chin" Danny's voice was shaking as he tried to maintain his composure. "I'm his Medical POA and I made the call. I'm not willing to to let him die in order to save his arm!"

Kono began to sob, "STOP...stop both of you" She turned and moved back to Steve's side where she resumed wiping his sweat drenched brow. Chin sighed deeply and turned and left the room needing to cool down.

Danny placed his forearm on the window and leaned, resting his head against it. He was shaking. His mind was racing...he knew he didn't have a choice..._'oh God please don't let him lose his arm' _A few seconds passed and he made to the bed and took Steve's hand in his. He glanced up at Kono and as tears fell from both their eyes he leaned close to Steve's ear, "Hey partner. The Doc's gotta operate on you again so I need you to keep hanging on. You're doing great brother and we're all here for you. We love you Steve and you keep fighting. You're gonna beat this...we're right here"

Danny kissed his partners forehead just as Kono spoke, "They're here for him Danny" She kissed Steve's cheek and whispered softly, "I love you Steve"

Danny moved to her side and putting his arm around her waist they stepped back and watched as the orderlies transferred Steve and all the IV equipment to the stretcher and then they wheeled him from the room. Allie came in and let them know that they could wait here and the Doctor would send someone in to update them as soon as possible.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Kono had moved to the window and stood, quietly staring at the people scurrying to lunch in the city below, their only concerns being whether to have soup or salad today. Danny moved to her side and they stood not talking for several minutes.

Kono finally broke the silence, "He didn't mean it Danny, he's just worried. You know he would do anything necessary to keep Steve alive"

"I know honey. I honestly don't even want to think about what Steve's reaction will be. All that matters now is that he lives, whatever happens we'll deal with it. We'll be there for him"

"Of course we will, we're family Danny. But you need to know that you made the right call. Chin knows that too, I promise you he does"

"Thank you. I'm so glad you're both here, he needs you"  
"We wouldn't be anywhere else bro"  
Danny turned away from her as he began to cry, his chin was quivering. She noticed and took his hands turning him back towards her.

"Danny, he's going to be okay"  
"Kono...this is my fault. I should never have let this happen"  
"What are you talking about? How could you have possibly stopped this?"

"Steve doesn't know these woods. He didn't know the dangers"

"Danny Williams would you listen to yourself? Steve McGarrett didn't know the dangers? I think you better not say those words to him brother or he might just deck you. Steve is ALWAYS aware of the dangers Danny and I promise you that he handled that bear attack as best he could"

"He saved Gracie's life..." Tears were flowing down his cheeks.  
"Of course he did. You know that he would die...or lose his arm….. he would do anything to keep that little girl safe.  
Danny looked at this beautiful friend, his sister and he pulled her into a tight embrace. They remained this way, comforting each other for several minutes and then they sat at the table and continued their wait.

Chin returned a short time later with his hands full of deli sandwiches and sodas.  
He set them on the table as his eyes met Danny's, "A peace offering brother. I'm sorry Danny. I guess I'm a bit on edge"

Danny grinned and stood to embrace his friend. "No peace offering is needed. I don't know about your cousin here but lunch sounds really good to me. We're all on edge Chin. You're worried about him, so am I"

"You did the right thing Danny, you know that don't you?"  
"Yeah buddy, I know that but it's nice hearing you confirm it for me. Thank you"  
The three ate and chatted for a while and then Danny placed a call to Governor Denning to fill him in on the situation.

"How'd he take the news?"  
"Good...pretty good...he told us all to take whatever time we need and he'll make due"  
"Did you tell him the extent of the shoulder damage?"

"No...I figure I'll let Steve talk to him about that and truthfully we don't really know the extent of the damage yet. Thank God it's his left shoulder. He's recovered fully from a lot of horrible injuries in the past. I'll put my money on him that he'll recover fully"

Kono smiled at the two men, "Now THAT'S the kind of talk I like to hear my friends!"  
Danny then called Rachel, "Hi Rachel"  
"Hello Daniel, is everything okay?"  
"Gracie's fine but we ran into a problem camping and Steve was attacked by a black bear"  
"Oh Danny, is he alright?"  
Danny then explained what had happened and that Gracie had been traumatized but she seemed to be doing okay.

"Danny, I can catch a flight out tonight"  
"I don't think it's necessary but you're more than welcome to come. My parents would love to see you. Their door is always open to you, you know that"

"I would feel much better if I could talk to her, is she available"  
"No, she's at the hotel with Mom and Dad. I'm fairly certain she's in the pool. I'm going to be staying here for a while. Let me give you Mom's cell number and you can call her"

"Thank you Danny, please give Steven my love. I'll call you after I talk to Gracie"  
Danny gave her to number and as he was hanging up the Doctor was entering the room.


	12. Chapter 12

They all stood and looked at the Doctor, the tension and fear evident in each of their faces.  
He nodded as he spoke, "Sit, please"

They did as requested and Doctor Kawai added, "He did very well and I did not have to take the arm" There were audible sighs of relief from the three as he continued, "I did have to remove an additional portion of muscle as well as surrounding tissue and that does concern me. He will require extensive physical therapy on the arm and until he heals somewhat and we can check for nerve damage I really can't give much of a prognosis. But the good news is, I do believe I've removed all of the infected muscle and tissue now"

Danny grinned, "As I've told you before Doc, he's an ex-Navy SEAL and he's recovered from a hell of a lot of horrible injuries. He's going to surprise you, you'll see"

"I don't doubt you a bit. I want to lay everything out there for you though so I need you all to know that the initial signs of rabies are fever and infection so I'll still be monitoring him very closely. It is common to run a fever coming out of surgery and I'll keep him on the highest dose of IV antibiotics available but the next 48 hours will be crucial. I want to allow him to wake so we can monitor his awareness and he will be in severe pain. Will you be here with him?"

"Absolutely Doc, we'll be here. When will he be back to the room?"  
"In about an hour. I expect him to wake in five to six hours. When he does, please get the nurse on duty and she will call for me"

He stood to leave, shaking their hands, "Do you have any questions?"  
Danny spoke for them, "No. Thank you Doctor Kawai for everything you've done for Steve"  
"You're welcome. I'll see you in a few hours"

Danny left to go touch base with Gracie and his parents and to let them know that he would be spending the night with Steve as the cousins remained in the room, waiting.

Danny returned a short time later letting them know that Gracie was fine and that he had also talked to Rachel again and she would be arriving early tomorrow morning. His parents and Gracie would pick her up at the airport.

Steve was wheeled into the room at a little after three o'clock and they all watched intently as he was moved back onto the bed and all the IV's and tubes were checked. Now along with the catheter and colon bags they had inserted a feeding tube into his stomach. He also had a drainage tube hooked up to the shoulder. A milky gray fluid with a slight yellow tint was filling a bag that hung from the shoulder. They again placed the cold packs against his naked body which has still glistening with sweat.

Once he was settled and Nurse Allie was checking his vitals the detectives moved to his bedside.  
As she was finishing up, Danny spoke "Allie, how is his temp?"  
"It's high, 104. We need to work on cooling him down. Would you mind applying the cold compresses?"

Kono jumped in, "Of course we will, we're all staying. Thank you Allie"  
As Kono began wiping Steve's face Danny spoke, "Allie, the fluid coming from the shoulder...I thought the Doc got the infection all out?"

"He removed the infected tissue but it will take time for the wound to fully drain. It's very important that he not move that shoulder much and if he does move, it will cause him severe pain. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, no...thank you so much"  
"Let me know if he needs anything. I'll check back shortly"  
She then left the three to tend to their injured friend.

They wiped his head, face, neck and chest trying to cool his fever ravaged body. His chest moved up and down frantically and his breathing was rapid. His hair was drenched and beads of sweat covered his forehead, the heart monitor showing the stress his body was under.

Danny watched as his partners' eyes darted back and forth behind his tightly closed eyelids. He wondered what nightmares had invaded Steve's fevered mind.  
They talked to him and carried on conversations with each other. If there was any way Steve could hear them they wanted to make sure he knew that he wasn't alone.

********THANKS again for reading, reviewing and alerting – kind of a short chapter, the next one is longer – hope you enjoy !***********


	13. Chapter 13

By six thirty his fever had dropped to 102 and Chin was holding his hand as he began to moan loudly. Danny placed a hand on his right shoulder and leaned in to talk to him softly.  
"Steve...can you hear me buddy? STEVE, open your eyes babe...can you open your eyes for me?"  
His eyes fluttered open and his gaze met Danny's. _  
'What in the hell is Danny smiling about? I hurt so fucking bad'_

Kono hit the nurses call button as Danny continued, "Hey partner, you're doing great. You just need to rest now. Kono and Chin are here too"  
Steve couldn't remember ever hurting so badly, he tried to open his mouth, but couldn't speak..._.'I feel so weak...oh shit, what happened to me Danno?'_

Danny watched as Steve's mouth moved but only low moans escaped his lips, "Don't try to talk babe. If you understand what I'm saying, squeeze Chin's hand okay?"  
Chin responded, "That's good Steve, good job bro"  
"Do you remember what happened partner?"  
Chin waiting a few seconds, "No squeeze Danny"

Danny placed his hands on Steve's face, "Steve you're going to be fine buddy. I need you to keep really still and I'll tell you everything okay?"  
Chin responded, "He hears you"

"You were attacked by a bear..." The words had no sooner left his mouth before Steve grew extremely agitated.  
"Ohhhhh...GGrraac...cccie...GGrr...aac...ie" He struggled to get the words out and his eyes were wide with fear.

"STEVE, ssssshhhhhhhhh...Gracie's fine babe...you saved Gracie, partner you saved Gracie. She's fine...ssssshhhhhhhh...slow down your breathing now Steven. Relax...relax now….that a boy, ssshhhhhh" The injured man's eyes closed as he struggled to control his breathing.

Allie arrived and Kono stepped back to give her access, "Steven, can you open your eyes for me please?"  
Danny leaned close to his ear, "Hey buddy, open those pretty blue eyes again, okay?"  
Several seconds passed before his eyes opened slowly and he spoke, "Tirreed...DDanno...m' soo tt..tireddd"  
"I know partner. You can rest in a minute just answer Allie's questions first"

"Steve, tell me how bad the pain is on a scale of one to ten...ten being the worst"  
A smirk crossed the SEAL's face, "At lleastt...a tten"  
Danny added, "Allie he's coherent, can you give him something for the pain?"  
"The Doctor wanted to see him first Danny. He should be here in a few minutes"

Steve's back arched and the movement of his shoulder caused him to cry out in agony, "OOOHHH GGOD...DDANNY...SSTOPPP TTTHE PP...PPAIN DDANNY"

Danny hollered out, "CHIN, PIN HIS ARM DOWN MAN" Chin dropped Steve's hand and raced to the other side of the bed to help Kono with the injured shoulder. Kono pushed down on his chest as Chin held his forearm and upper arm pressing them tightly against his body.

Keeping one hand on Steve's face, Danny pressed down heavily on his right shoulder, "Steve...stop now...you have to calm down buddy"  
"Daanny...ooooooohhhh GGod...hhhurts mman"  
"I know, I'm sorry partner" He turned to Allie, "FIND THE DAMN DOCTOR!"  
Allie turned and ran from the room.

Despite Steve's weakened state the severity of the pain gave him unbelievable strength as he fought against the pain. The three friends held him tightly as tears fell from his eyes, "DDannyy...mmy aarm...it's on fffirre...ooooooohhhhh hhhurts"

Danny brushed his partners' tears away, "I'm here Steve…..I've got you"  
"DDanny….ppp…ppleease…ssstop"  
"Steven, hang on partner" Danny lowered his voice, "Listen to me buddy…no pain you hear me? You block it out man, no pain. Close your eyes partner, I've got you"

It took several minutes but then Steve's body began to relax and as he listened to Danny the pain eased and his mind took him to a better place, a safer place….all he heard was his partner, his best friend, _'No pain Steven, no pain…..I've got you babe'_

Danny continued to console his friend until the Doctor arrived several minutes later.  
"Doc, he's coherent and he's in a hell of a lot of pain. Please give him more morphine"  
"In a minute Danny. Keep talking to him please"  
Doctor Kawai checked all the tubing and Steve's vitals and then he placed a hand on the injured man's forehead, "Steven, can you open your eyes for a minute?"

After a minute of prompting with no success the Doctor opened Steve's eye's one at a time, flashing them with a pen light. His pupils followed the light and he moaned loudly. Danny spoke shakily, "Steve...talk to the Doctor now buddy"  
"Steve? It's Doctor Kawai, can you tell me where you hurt?"  
"Dannnyy...hhurts...ss..sshhou...lder...bback...burrrning...hhurts"

The Doctor reached up and began the morphine drip and in minutes Steve's body had relaxed back onto the bed.  
Nurse Allie moved in to tend to Steve as the others moved to the side of the room.

"Doc can we please monitor the drip again for him. He moved slightly and that shoulder pain just took him over the edge"  
"Yes, it's still set up and you can administer the medication as needed. I needed to see how alert he was after the surgery"  
"Why? What are you worried about?"  
"Along with a high fever, confusion is a symptom of rabies and I just want to stay on top of things"

"How's his temp now?"  
"It's up to 103 again, but it's very soon after major surgery so that's not uncommon"  
Chin added, "So do you think he's in the clear then regarding rabies?"

"There's still a chance of rabies. Unfortunately it can take several weeks for symptoms to develop so we'll continue with the injection therapy"  
Danny looked to him, "When is the next shot due?"  
"Monday"  
"Something to look forward to huh?" They all grinned as the Doctor excused himself and they made their way back to Steve.

A bit later Chin went to grab dinner for them and by ten o'clock the lights were out and they were taking turns tending to Steve and catching naps.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

At a little after two in the morning Danny was wiping Steve's face and neck when his eyes suddenly popped open. He stared at Danny and around the room seemingly unaware of his surroundings.  
"Hey Steve, look at me brother" Danny took his partner's injured right hand into his.  
"Danny?"  
"Yeah buddy, it's me. Do you remember what happened?"  
Steve was quiet for a few moments, "Yeah...bear. At the water...Gracie...Oh God Danno where's Gracie?"

Danny squeezed his hand, "Relax Steve...Gracie's fine. I promise you. You saved her life Superman...Gracie's fine. She's with my Mom and Dad at a hotel next door and Rachel's flying in tomorrow to be with her"

"Sorry man" Tears slid down Steve's cheeks and Danny brushed them away with his thumb.  
"What are you sorry about? I'm the one who's sorry"  
"You should go be with Gracie...I'm fine partner"  
"Steve, you're going to BE fine but I'm sorry to tell you buddy boy you aren't fine yet"  
"Tell me...how bad?"

"She got you pretty good partner. She clawed your head and your back up and you took a lot of stitches. She bit through your hand here and that's stitched up as well. The worst of the injuries are to your left shoulder..." Danny's voice trailed off.

"Danny...what?"  
"Sorry Steve. I'll never forget seeing that bear flinging you around in the air..."  
"How'd you get her off me?"

"I shot her...several times actually. She threw you into the water. Buddy you lost a lot of blood. Do you remember being in the tent when I was trying to treat you?"

"No...I don't remember much"  
"You know partner, I've always said you were born with no fear gene and now I have the fucking proof"

"What are you talking about?"  
"You were dying Steve. I couldn't stop the bleeding and you were dying...and you knew it. I was terrified and as hurt as you were all you kept telling me was to get out of there. To take Gracie, leave you and go for help. You..."

Steve tightened his grip on Danny hand causing him to grimace slightly at the pain in his hand, "Go on"  
"You didn't want Gracie to see you die" Tears were falling down Danny's cheeks as he remembered the fear he had as he had left Steve. "Steve...I'm sorry. I left you there not knowing if you would be dead or alive when I got back...oh God I'm sorry"

"Listen to me Daniel...you did the right thing. It sounds like I would have died if you hadn't of gone for help. I'm sure the Doctor will confirm that for me when I ask him. But more importantly Gracie didn't see me die. Now you tell me partner, if you had been the one on the ground are you saying you wouldn't have been saying the same things I did?"

"She's my daughter Steve, of course I would have"  
"I love you Danny Williams and I love Gracie. I would do anything to protect that little girl from ANY harm, don't you know that?"

"Of course I do. But sometimes, actually quite often...your love for us blows me away"  
"No more than your love for me blows me away. Danny you guys are my family..."  
As his emotions came to the surface he suddenly sucked in a deep breath as pains shot through his body.

Danny squeezed his hand, "Buddy relax...enough talking now, ssshhhhhhhhhh"  
"Danny..."  
"What don't you understand about no talking huh?"  
"Why are yyyou yelling at mmme? I thought yyou...lll...lovvved me?"  
"I'm NOT YELLING at you. You just need to listen to me now. Let me give you some pain meds okay?"

"Danny no...nnno meds"  
"Sorry SuperSEAL. And for the record, I'm doing this BECAUSE I love you. Sleep good partner"

Danny opened the IV drip and in moments Steve was again in a drug induced sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve was still sleeping when the Doctor stopped by in the morning to examine him.

"His fever is down but it's still 101, we'll need to keep working on that today. How was he when he woke?"

"He was very coherent. He talked for a while about his injuries and what happened. He doesn't remember much about the attack or the aftermath but he was asking questions. The pain increased after a little bit and against his wishes I did dose him. He's been out since then"  
"What time was that?"  
"About two o'clock"  
"Well let's try to wake him then"

A weary Steve replied, "I can hear you Doc"  
"Good. How about opening your eyes for me then"  
Steve squinted as his eyes fluttered open and Kono moved to pull the blinds. The Doctor then asked the detectives to leave while he spoke to his patient.

About half an hour later the Doctor joined them in the hallway.  
"He's doing very well. He's very coherent considering how high the fever is. He's a tough one. I told him more about the shoulder injury and my concerns and we discussed the rabies vaccines. I removed the bandaging from the hand and the head wound is also healing nicely, the facial bruising makes that look worse than it is. I re-dressed his back and shoulder as well"

"How is the shoulder looking?"  
"Much better. The inflammation is down and it is draining well. I figure two more days and then I'll remove the drainage and feeding tubes and we can try to get him up and moving"

"This is good then, this is good!"  
"Yes Danny, he has a long road of recovery ahead of him but I am optimistic. We can't do anything though until his fever breaks. The best thing for him is rest. He wanted to talk to you alone before I gave him more medication"  
"Okay...we'll make sure he rests Doc, thank you"

Chin and Kono left to go back to the hotel to shower and change and Danny made his way back to Steve.  
Steve grinned weakly at him as he entered the room.  
Danny smiled back, "Uh oh...what's that grin for?"  
"I need to thank you partner"

"No you don't need to thank me. I should never have put you in the position to be attacked like you were...I knew there were bears in that forest. I should never have left you alone"  
"Well now if that isn't the dumbest thing you've ever said...you're blaming yourself for for this?"

"I should have at least warned you"  
"Jesus Christ Danny! You think I can't handle myself. I promise you buddy, I know there are bears in the woods here...it wasn't a surprise to me my friend. Now please stop the silliness, you CANNOT blame yourself for this. It was an unfortunate event and as I had suspected, Doctor Kawai confirmed that I was probably less than an hour from bleeding to death when you got me here. Danno, thank you partner. You saved my life"

"I'm so happy you're alive Steve. I don't...I don't know what I would do without you in my life. It hasn't even been two years since we've met and you mean as much to me as my own family does. You've made that God forsaken island home for me and for Gracie" Tears were welling in his eyes and Steve lifted his hand which Danny grasped.

"Danny, I feel the same. When Mom died and then Dad sent us away I pretty much closed myself off to the world. I guess I was afraid that if I loved anyone they would just be taken from me and I didn't want to open myself up to that kind of pain again. Don't get me wrong, I loved my squads. Every one of those men are my brothers and when one of them died...I would go through a period of blaming myself. It would eat at my gut and I would go through a phase of depression that sometimes I never thought I would be able to pull out of. Then Dad was killed...I came here to track down Wo-Fat and that was my only mission in life. But you said something to me a few days after we met, you told me that Hawaii was Gracie's home and that no matter how much you hated the place it was your job to keep it safe for her. Over the next few weeks as I got to know you and Gracie and I saw the love between you...a love that I craved for..." Tears were now streaking down Steve' bruised face and Danny squeezed his hand tighter. "Suddenly I realized that I already had that love. The two of you had opened your heart's and taken me in and I sat at my father's desk one night and looked at years of pictures of my Dad, Mom, Mary and me. I cried like I hadn't since my Mom died and I was able to finally let go of the past because now I saw a future. I saw that I could love again and more importantly Danno...I saw that I WAS loved. This isn't the first time you've saved my life Danny Williams. Thank you"

"I don't even know what to say to that buddy. Gracie, ummm...she can kind of pull you in can't she?"

"Yes she can. She's certainly got me wrapped around her finger I can tell you that! But you know she's who she is because of you, and I suppose you need to give Rachel a little credit too... She's just like you Danny, I see you in her every time I'm with her. You're an amazing father"

Danny couldn't stop the tears, "What's with all this bearing of the souls here. I've never seen you be so mushy. Did the Doc tell you you're dying or something?" He wiped his eyes dry and sniffled as he tried to compose himself.

Steve wiped his own eyes and grinned, "Sorry, I'm just glad to be alive partner"  
"I'm glad too Steven. Are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm sore...and tired...really tired"  
"Doc say you need to rest so let me give you some meds alright"  
"Yeah...I'm tired...so tired. Danny? Will you stay with me?"  
"You know it partner, I'm not going anywhere. Close your eyes and sleep now"  
As the cold medication entered his veins, Steve was instantly out and Danny looked down at his friend, again praying for his full recovery.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny was standing at the window when Chin and Kono returned.  
"Hey brother, is he okay?"  
Danny grinned, "Yeah, he was just getting a little sentimental on me. It must be the drugs"  
Kono smiled, "Who are you trying to fool Danny, you three are all just big teddy bears. And boss man here is the biggest softie of all"

Chin laughed, "Are you saying we're push-overs cous'?"  
"You boys are all just talk...I know better"

"He's doing great. If he can just break that fever now"  
Kono moved over and hugged Danny.  
As they parted he inquired, "What was that for?"  
"I just needed a hug, is that okay?"  
Danny smiled, "Absolutely, hugs are good. I'm here whenever you need me babe"

They moved back to Steve's side and resumed their efforts to cool him down. He woke again a little before noon and unfortunately his temperature was back up to 103. He was restless and was stating that his shoulder was again burning.  
He didn't even put up a fight when Danny put him back under.

A short time later Danny went to the hotel to greet Rachel and update everyone on Steve's condition.

Gracie wanted to see Steve again, "I tell you what Monkey, he's sleeping now. How about if you hang here with Mom, Grandma and Grandpa and I'll come and get you in the morning to see Steve?"

"Okay Danno. Is he feeling better?"  
"He is baby, but he's running a fever so he's sleeping a lot"  
"I drew him some pictures Danno"  
Danny watched, grinning as she showed him at least a dozen pictures from the giant coloring book Grandma had bought her.

"He's going to love these Gracie and they're going to brighten his whole room up. He was talking about you today and how much he loves you. He's so happy that you weren't hurt baby girl"

"It's because Uncle Steve is a Super SEAL and he saved me. I love him too Danno. You and Uncle Steve always keep me safe"

"That's right! And don't you ever forget that! I need to go back now so are you going to get Mommy to go in the pool with you?"

"Uh huh, we're going right after lunch"  
"Good, I know you'll have fun"  
He then showered, shaved and changed clothes. Then after giving hugs and kisses to all, Danny picked up pasta and salads for himself, Kono and Chin and headed back to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Kono was tending to Steve as Danny and Chin brought the lunch to the nearby table.  
Suddenly the quiet was interrupted as Steve's anguished screams filled the room. "OOOOHHHH SSTOP DDANNY...STTOPP"

Dropping everything the men raced to the bed. Steve had thrown his sheets and blankets to the floor and his naked body was red and drenched in sweat. He had bolted to a sitting position and that movement had caused intense pain. His entire body was shaking and he was pushing against Kono who was struggling to keep the injured man on the bed. His screams sent chills through Danny as he reached the bed and grabbed Steve around the chest holding him tightly.  
"STEVE, STOP BABE...RELAX NOW! YOU HAVE TO RELAX!"  
"DDANNO...OOOOHHH GGODD STTOP TTTHE...PP...PPAIN"

Chin grabbed the bed sheet to cover him and then he and Kono held his legs and hips.  
Steve began pushing against Danny, "NNNO HHOT...TTOO HHOT"  
Danny spoke softly into his partner's ear, "Steven you have to calm down babe okay. You're hurting yourself, I need you to calm down"

"DDanny...ttoo hhot...no bllank..kkets 'k"  
"Buddy you're giving Kono quite a show here. Do you realize that you're naked under this sheet Steven?"  
"Ohh sshit"  
Danny chuckled, "Yeah, oh shit partner"

Kono jumped in, "Hey knock it off Danny, it's nothing I haven't seen before"  
Danny Williams, being the smart ass that he was just couldn't resist 'that' opening, "Oh really Kono? You've seen it all before? Why's this the first I'm hearing about this?"

"DANNY, stop!" Kono was blushing..."I didn't mean Steve! Stop acting so childish!"  
Danny and Chin broke out laughing and as Steve began to settle in Danny's arms he asked, "Whhat's sso ffunny?"

"Nothing buddy. Now relax and slow down your breathing for me okay…..close your eyes babe, no pain…no pain….that's it partner, relax" Danny gently rocked Steve back and forth in his arms for a few minutes before again speaking, "Are you done trying to escape now? Can I lie you back down?"

"Uhh..huh...Dannyyy...m' ttired...m' sso ttt..ttiredd annd mmy arrm hhurts...wwhat hhappened to mmy aarmm Danno?"

"You got bit by a bear, do you remember?"  
"HHuh...ooh yyeah...I remmembber nnow"  
"Okay I'm gonna lay you back down partner, I'll try not to hurt you babe. You squeeze Chin's hand tight, here we go"

Steve moaned but didn't cry out as Danny laid him back onto his pillow and Kono pushed the button on the morphine putting the man back graciously back under.

Once they were certain he was out, they took turns tending to him and eating.

They continued this routine through the night and were eventually rewarded at a little before daybreak the next morning as Steve's fever broke in a drenching sweat.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Nurse Allie had just come on duty and with the help of several orderlies they moved Steve onto a gurney so they could change the bedding. Danny stood at his friends' side during this and Chin and Kono went to fetch them breakfast.

As Allie checked his vitals Steve spoke softly, "Danny…"  
Danny grabbed his hand and leaned in close, "I'm right here buddy. You okay?"  
"Yeah…..I'm thirsty Danno"  
"Okay, hang on" Danny grabbed a glass of water and brought the straw to his partner's lips. "Take sips Steve, small sips"  
Danny then set the glass down and took hold of Steve's hand. He looked over to Allie, "Allie, what's his temp at?"  
She smiled at Danny and then looked at Steve, "It's normal. Steve, your temperature is normal, but you need to rest"

"So the pretty lady here…..says I'm going to…be fine?"  
Allie smiled down at the injured detective as Danny continued, "Stop schmoozing partner, she's married and trust me pal, you're not your typically handsome self at this moment. But yes, you're going to be fine, you're doing great"  
A smile crossed Steve's face. It was a genuine McGarrett smile and it warmed Danny's heart, "Daniel….you crush my ego….."

"Oh yeah, sure I do! Well Superman your ego needs a little crushing now and then"  
Allie looked down at the injured man, "Steven, you're very handsome. Can I ask you something? Is he always this crabby?" She motioned towards Danny.  
"Has he been giving you a hard time Allie?"  
Danny stepped back raising his hands up, "Whoa…..is this the way it's going to be now? You're starting to feel better so you two are going to gang up on me?"  
Steve looked at the grinning nurse, "Allie…..if he gives you a hard time, you let me know"

Danny squeezed his hand and smiled broadly, "Hey buddy, you're doing so great. The worst is over now"  
"M' so tired Danno…..God…..I'm tired"  
"Well you're in luck then 'cause all you need to do all day is sleep"

The orderlies moved back in and lifted Steve back into his bed. By the time Allie had him settled, exhaustion had set in and the SEAL was sleeping.

Doctor Kawai came in a short time later and leaving Steve sleeping he explained to Danny that he would run tests tomorrow on his kidney and liver finctions and he would remove most of the tubes so they could get Steve eating and up and moving.

After the Doctor left, Danny sat smiling as he held Steve's hand and waited for the others to return.  
After Chin and Kono returned with Malasadas, juice and coffee the three ate all very relieved that their leader finally appeared to be on the mend.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Danny then left to get Gracie having promised her a visit this morning with her favorite Uncle.

After Danny cleaned up the entire group made their way to the hospital.  
As they entered the room Steve was sleeping.  
Kono and Chin stood to greet them. "Has he woke at all?"  
"No Danny"  
Danny bent down to speak to Gracie, "He's very sleepy sweetheart"  
"It's okay Danno. Can I still talk to him?"  
"Of course baby"

Danny took her hand and then lifted up onto the bed. Danny took Steve's injured hand in his and he showed Gracie the stitches and bruising.  
"Does it hurt him Danno?"  
"A little bit baby"  
She took her tiny fingers and very tenderly she stroked his hand.

Danny spoke a couple of minutes later, "Hey Gracie, look who's awake?"  
She looked up from his hand to see her Uncle Steve smiling at her, "Hi Uncle Steve. Am I hurting you?"  
He spoke quietly, "No baby girl, it feels good. It's so good to see you Gracie, thank you for coming"  
"Do you hurt real bad Uncle Steve?"  
"I feel better honey. A lot better after seeing you! Are you okay?"  
The little girl smiled and shook her head, "I made you pictures Uncle Steve"  
"Thank You, I'm sure Nurse Allie will tape them up for me"

Danny was watching Steve carefully and he noticed the grimace of pain cross his partner's face.  
"Sweetheart, Steve has a very big day tomorrow. The Doctors are going to run tests on him and they're going to let him get up out of bed, so he needs to get a good night's sleep. Why don't you give him a kiss good night and I'll walk you out okay?"  
Gracie leaned and kissed Steve's cheek, talking quietly, "I love you Uncle Steve"  
Steve's arm lovingly embraced the child, "I love you too sweetheart"

Rachel and Maggie moved to the bed and kissed Steve and then Danny walked them to the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve slept restlessly most of the day, waking every two to three hours as he was weaned off the morphine and onto a less potent painkiller.  
He was still in obvious pain but his temperature remained normal and his vitals stable.

When he would wake, one of them was there to calm and soothe him. This routine played out through the night and at about two o'clock Danny woke to his hand being squeezed, "Hey partner, how do you feel?"  
"I'm okay"  
"You're full of shit Steven, you know that? No BS now, how's the pain?"  
"It hurts…..but I've been through worse"  
"You don't need to suffer buddy. If the meds aren't strong enough you've got to tell me"  
"I don't want anything stronger Danno…don't like being doped up"  
"It's not like you're working a case right now, we don't need that brilliant mind of yours. Steve, seriously, you don't have to prove how tough you are…not to us anyway"

"I know. Danno…thank you…..thank you for being here with me"  
"Always partner. You sleep now buddy"  
Steve closed his eyes and as he felt his partner's hand squeeze his he again slept.

Early the next morning Steve was chatting quietly with the other three when Doctor Kawai arrived.  
They took him down for the tests on his liver and kidneys and while he was gone the three detectives went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

A short time later they were all back in the room and once Steve was situated in his bed the Doctor sat with the others.  
"He did well. He's still in a lot of pain and despite his objections, I did put him under. I gave him the next rabies injection while he was under. His shoulder looks much better and I removed the drainage tube as well as the feeding tube, catheter and colostomy bag. I'll have the test results in a couple of hours and I'll stop back up. He should wake shortly, please let Allie know and she'll work on getting him up and about a bit. Do you have any questions?"

"No Doctor, thank you very much for everything" They all shook hands and then sat, waiting for Steve to come around.

About half an hour passed before Steve's eyes opened falling first on a smiling Kono.  
"Hey Boss, how are you feeling?"  
"Good Kono…I feel good" He glanced at Danny and Chin who were both also smiling.

"Well you all look happy. Am I ready to get out of here or what?"  
Danny chuckled, "Let's not push things buddy. Our goals today are to get you to stand up and to walk all the way to the bathroom!"  
Steve smirked, "Such lofty goals"  
Kono had hit the call button and Allie came into the room.

**50505050505050505050505050**

"How are you feeling Steve?"  
"I'm ready to get up and out of this bed Allie"

"Well, we're going to do this very slowly. One step at a time" She raised his bed pulling him to a sitting position and then with Danny's help she propped another pillow behind his neck and back, "Now I want you to stay like this, visit with your friends and I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Okay, thank you"  
Danny watched him closely as Allie left the room. Steve closed his eyes and his jaw was clenched tightly.  
Danny took hold of his hand, "Hey, are you alright Steve?"  
"Gimme' a minute Danno…." After several seconds he spoke again but his eyes remained closed, "M' fine partner, just a little dizzy, that's all"  
"Relax babe, there's no hurry. We've got all day"  
Kono stroked Steve's cheek with the front of her fingers and after a short while he asked for a drink of water.

The two helped him with a drink and as he was finishing up Allie returned to the room.  
"So Steve do you want to try this?"  
"Yes Ma'am"  
Danny quickly added, "He's dizzy Allie"  
"That's normal. Steve, that's why we're doing this slowly okay?"  
Steve smiled softly, "Got it boss"

Allie and Kono stepped aside as Danny and Chin moved to the bed. They eased their friend to the edge of the bed and Danny spoke softly, "You're good babe, we've got you here. Just tell us when you're ready"

Steve nodded his head, his eyes again closed, "Uhh….huh…..in a minute"  
Chin ran his hand along Steve's back, "Easy boss"

Kono bent down putting slippers onto his feet as Allie attached the IV's to a portable pole.  
After a couple of minutes Steve was ready and without speaking he pushed himself forward bringing a subdued rant from Danny, "Steven, hold up now. You're not doing this alone. Now you're going to lean against me and Chin's on your other side. We're going to do this one step at a time brother. Are you dizzy?"

"No…I'm ready Danno"  
"Let's do it then buddy" Steve put his right arm around his partner's shoulder as Danny placed one hand on his abdomen and the other on his back. Chin supported his left side holding him gingerly. His left arm was still strapped tightly to his side keeping his injured shoulder as still as possible.

As they lifted him off the bed and onto his feet he staggered and Danny held him upright, "I got you babe…you're good"  
"Danny….I'm dizzy"  
Allie stepped close and spoke soothingly, "Steve, take deep breaths and the dizziness will pass"  
Steve's head had dropped and was resting on Danny's shoulder as the blonde held him and talked softly, "Deep breaths buddy…..that a boy"

A few moments later Steve was ready and leaning heavily on his partner he slowly took his first steps. They had to stop several times to rest but he made it to the bathroom and with Danny and Chin's help he used the head and then moving to the sink he washed his hands. He looked up into the mirror, "I llook ll…..like hell"  
Danny chuckled, "Are you kidding me? You're alive partner…..you're looking great"  
Steve squeezed Danny's shoulder, "I think I bbeterr…..ggeet back to bed"

His body was shaking as Danny and Chin held him steadily, "Can you make it Steve or do you want us to carry you?"  
"I can mmm..makke it…..it's my ggoal today remember"  
Danny smiled, "And who am I to stop you from meeting your goals partner"

They moved very slowly and by the time they reached the bed, Steve's grip on Danny's shoulder was so tight that it hurt.  
He was breathing heavily, in obvious pain and Danny tried to comfort him. "Steve, you did great buddy. You made it. Now you need to sleep for me"  
"Danny….nno ddrugs…no ddrugs"  
"Steve you need pain meds partner, please trust me okay?"  
"Danny….okay…."

Allie injected the pain meds into his IV and in moments Steve was under.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Doctor Kawai came in a short time later with the good news that Steve's kidneys and liver were showing no permanent damage and his fever remained normal.  
Danny then spoke, "I know he's going to ask Doc, when can he get out of here?"  
"He'll need to be here at least another four to five days simply because he needs the IV antibiotics. If his recovery continues to go well though I will allow him to be released but he'll need to be monitored and the remaining rabies injections will need to be applied as well"

"Thank you Doctor. I guess it's a day at a time now"  
"It is. But we have every reason to be optimistic. With these test results I truly foresee a full recovery for Steve"  
Danny expelled a deep sigh of relief, "Thank you Doctor"

After the Doctor left Danny, Chin and Kono exchanged hugs and then Danny left to go to the hotel to fill in his family with the update.


	17. Chapter 17

When Danny returned to the hospital Steve was still sleeping.  
He let Chin and Kono know that his parents would head back home tomorrow with Rachel and Gracie.

Steve woke and after Allie bandaged his head and hand, the men helped him into a wheelchair. They covered him with a blanket and then they were able to take him outside for some fresh air.

Danny watched him carefully, finding peace in the simple act of Steve enjoying the beautiful, but crisp day. A few days ago he would not have even thought this would be possible again. Their conversation soon turned to the night of the attack.  
"Danny, I don't remember anything about the attack"

Danny recanted hearing Steve and Gracie's screams and finding his terrified daughter on the path. He told of his fear at finding Steve in the jaws of the monstrous bear. His eyes filled with tears as he described watching Steve being flung back and forth, blood spraying from the injured shoulder, back and head.

Danny was sitting on a bench directly in front of Steve with Kono at his side. Kono placed an arm on his back and rubbed tenderly as he continued. Danny then told him how he shot at the bear, hitting her four times before she tossed him into the water. Danny's eyes were closed and the tears streaked his cheeks as he told how we waded into the icy water towards Steve who lied face down in the water and how he had pulled him towards shore. He spoke of being worried about getting sand into the open wounds and of lifting Steve into his arms and walking back to the campsite.

Steve reached up with his bandaged hand and wiped his own tears away as Danny continued. He told of finding Gracie on the path where he left her and of guiding her back to the tents trying to keep her from viewing Steve's wounds.  
"I made her cover herself up in her sleeping bag and made her promise to not watch us. And you...God Steve...you were bleeding to death and all you were thinking about was that I needed to get Gracie out of there...you didn't want her to see you die...and when I was hesitant about leaving you, you're the one who kept your cool. You told me that if I didn't get help you would bleed to death, you hit me with that reality. I bandaged you up the best I could and gave you water. I gave you your gun in case the bear came back... your hand was so limp and damaged but you still grasped that gun...I had no choice but to leave you, but damn it Steve that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I held Grace in my arms and as I looked back at you I really didn't know if I would ever see you alive again" He sighed deeply struggling to regain his composure, "Then when I got back to the scene with the rescue units, you weren't there"

"What?"  
"My thought's exactly Steven! You scared the shit out of me. You couldn't even lift your head when I left you and then I come back to find you gone. We followed your trail of blood and found you in the water. You were slumped up against a large boulder and the water was up to your chest. You were delirious and you were burning up with fever. According to the Doctor you saved yourself by getting into the water, did you know that?"

"No...but I'm trained to know that I needed to cool my body down. I guess my instincts just kicked in"

"Well thank God they did buddy. The Doc says that you lowered your body temp by doing that. It saved your life partner"  
There conversation was interrupted by Danny's cell phone ringing.  
"Hang on, it's Rachel"

"Hi Rachel, we've got the big guy out on a field trip right now..." His voice suddenly lowered, "Hey, what's wrong with her?"  
The others looked on as Danny's demeanor changed instantly and he listened intently to Rachel, an occasional 'uh..huh' his only words.  
After several minutes he again spoke softly, "I'll be there in a few minutes, bye"

Steve looked at him nervously, "Danny, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong Steve. I just need to go have a little talk with Gracie, she's giving her Mom a bit of a hard time"

"Yeah and I really believe that one. Spill it partner, what's wrong with Gracie?"  
"Steve, it's nothing for you to worry about"  
Danny noticed the grimace of pain cross his partner's face as he added, "I am going to worry if you don't tell me, so out with it Danno"

_'DANNO' Damn you McGarrett! You knew you'd get me to tell you everything by calling me Danno...the nickname reserved only for you and Gracie, the two most important people in the world to me._  
He sighed deeply and opened up to his friends, "Gracie's been blaming herself for you getting hurt Steve. She's the one who wanted to take you camping to that spot and she's the one who was playing with the bear cubs. I thought she was doing better after seeing you but Rachel said she's crying uncontrollably and she's convinced that you're going to hate her"

"Can you bring her to me Danno"  
"Are you sure you're up to it"  
"Can you give me an hour to rest a bit"  
"I'll give you two...thanks buddy" With one final squeeze of Steve's hand Danny headed for the hotel.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Bob met his son outside the hotel, "Dad, how is she?"  
"She's upset son"  
"Well Steve's doing a lot better today and he wants to talk to her"  
"Good…she needs that Danny" They kept talking as they took the elevator up to the room.  
"Dad, you've been with her the whole time, how has she been"  
"She's been a little quiet but she's been sleeping and eating fine. She won't let go of that stuffed seal Steve bought her though"

As Danny entered the room he heard Gracie's wailing and Rachel's attempts to calm the child.  
He moved to the bed and sat next to his daughter, she looked up and seeing her daddy she flung herself onto his lap, "Dddanno….I'm ssoooo ssorry….pplease tttell Unclle…..Ssteeve I'm sssorry"

"Baby girl stop…you know how much Uncle Steve loves you"  
"Nooo DDanno….he hh….hhattes mme, I know he ddoes…it's all mmy ffault"  
"Monkey, you just saw him yesterday. He told you how much he loves you. Why don't you believe him?"  
"He got hhurrtt sso bbbad bbecause of mme Danno"  
"Honey he wants to see you"  
"NNooo daddy…..I….I ccan't"  
"Gracie Margaret Williams I need you to listen to me. I have NEVER lied to you have I?"  
"No"

"I promise you, I PROMISE YOU that your Uncle Steve loves you today even more that he loved you yesterday. Do you know why?"  
"Uhh uhh"  
"Because he was badly hurt and when you get hurt really bad it reminds you how important the people you love the most really are to you. Do you understand that Monkey?"  
"I think so"  
Danny smiled at her, "You love Uncle Steve don't you?"  
"Oh yes Danno, I love him so much"  
"And you need to tell him that okay"  
"Okay Daddy"  
"Uncle Steve is taking a little nap. I told him we would be there at four o'clock so how about if we relax a bit"  
"Can I read you some of my book Daddy"  
He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'd love that Monkey"


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel held her daughter's hand and Danny held onto her other wrist as the little girl still held tightly to the stuffed white seal as they walked to the hospital.

As they entered the room she looked around noticing all her drawings were taped to the wall near Steve's bed. And there he was sitting in a chair by the window smiling broadly…at her!  
Rachel bent down and whispered into her ear, "Go to him baby. We'll be right outside" She then took the seal from Gracie' hand.  
Kono and Chin moved past and joining her parents, they all left the room.

Steve held out his hand, "Come here sweetheart" She moved quickly to his side and he held out his bandaged hand to her. She placed her little hand in his but her eyes were cast downward. With his left arm not available and not wanting to release her hand he just spoke tenderly, "Gracie, can you sit on my lap"

She nodded and with his help she crawled up onto his lap.

She sat on his right leg and he had his arm wrapped around her, his hand still holding hers.  
"Gracie I need to tell you some things and I need you to listen to me very carefully okay?"  
She nodded, not speaking and Steve could feel her body quivering slightly.  
"Gracie as you get older you are going to discover that there are a lot of dangers in this world and you will learn that sometimes bad things happen that you just have no control over. It's nobody's fault, these things just happen and you have to be strong and make the best of things. Honey, you have to trust the people you love and who love you. We will always do everything we can to keep you safe and sometimes we may get hurt doing that, but Gracie I promise you that I will always do my best to keep you safe just as I would to keep Danno safe. I love you both very much and you are my family. You even told your Grandma that the other day didn't you?"

She answered quietly, "Uh huh"  
"I need you to understand Gracie that if I'm ever hurt trying to protect you I will never be angry with you. I protect you because I don't want to see you ever get hurt. You are so special to me sweetheart and I don't ever want to see you hurt or upset"

"But it was my fault Uncle Steve. I was playing with the bears"  
"Did you know that their mommy was in the bushes?"  
"No"  
"And did you, Miss Grace know that the momma bear would get angry?"  
"No"  
"Then you know what...this is one of those dangers I was telling you about and one of those bad things that we have no control over. This was not your fault honey, I promise you and I am so very happy that you didn't get hurt because that would have made me very sad. You did everything I asked you to do even though you were very scared and I'm so proud of you. I am not angry at all and I am going to be fine, I swear to you"

She looked up and grinned at her beloved SuperSEAL, "Do you pinky-swear?"  
"I do!" They hooked pinkies and as Gracie leaned back against Steve's chest he kissed the top of her head.

"Uncle Steve, are there any bears in Hawaii?"  
"Nope"  
"Well then... let's just camp there then okay?"  
"It's a deal partner, it's a deal"  
"Thank you for saving my life Uncle Steve, I love you"  
"I love you too Gracie"

They sat chatting for a few minutes longer and then Danny peeked into the room.  
"Hey, how are you two doing?"  
"Great Danno. Uncle Steve said we can camp when we get home"  
"Oh he did huh?"  
"Did you know that there are no bears in Hawaii Danno?"  
"I did know that, but Hawaii's got sharks and a little monkey!"  
Danny lifted his daughter from Steve's lap and tickled her, "STOP DADDY!"  
He hugged her tightly and looking over his shoulder at his partner he mouthed the words, 'thank you' as both men smiled at the giggling child. Steve winked as he watched the two hug and then Danny flipped her in his arms and moved her towards Steve and after they hugged and kissed Danny turned to leave the room still holding her in his arms.

Gracie added, "Danno, New Jersey has sharks too!"  
"But Hawaii's got PINEAPPLES, yuck!"  
As they neared the door Steve called out to the giggling child, "Gracie, thank you for all the pretty artwork. I love you!"  
"You're welcome Uncle Steve, I love you"  
Danny looked back, "I'll be back soon buddy"  
"Take your time partner. Eat dinner with them, I'm fine"  
"I think I'll do that. Call if you need me"  
"Will do"


	19. Chapter 19

Gracie was her normal bubbly self again at dinner and the Williams' clan was again very thankful to Commander McGarrett for his role in that.

When Danny made his way back to the hospital it was eight o'clock and Steve was sleeping.  
Chin was curled up on the couch and Kono was reading a book at bedside, "How's he doing?"  
She smiled up at him, "He's bushed. He ate pretty well and walked to the bathroom but he's been out for about an hour"

"How bad is his pain?"  
"He's sore Danny. But you know Steve, he's not complaining. How's Gracie?"  
"She's great now. He always seems to have the magic words for her. Damn it Kono, he saved her life and look at him...his shoulder is so fucked up"

"Danny stop. He's going to be fine. He's tough and determined. We'll be there to help him"  
Danny sighed deeply, "I'm sorry...I know. Why don't you head back to the hotel and get a good night's sleep" He motioned over to Chin, "Take Prince Charming there with you"

She smiled, "We're fine here bro"  
"He's doing better. We can start taking shifts"  
"Alright, but you call us if you need anything"  
"You know I will honey"

Soon Danny was sitting alone, watching his best friend and sending out a prayer of thanks but also a prayer for Steve's continued recovery. Kono was right and their boss was certainly a stubborn son of a bitch, but this injury could be the end of his career and that thought sent chills down Danny's back.

At about eleven o'clock Steve woke, moaning softly.  
Danny jumped up and took hold of his hand, "Hey buddy. You alright?"  
"Danny...what time is it?"  
"It's uhh, ten fifty. Why? Do you have a hot date or something?"  
"Don't I wish"  
"How's your pain, do you need any meds?"  
"I'm okay. Is everything alright with Gracie now?"  
"Yeah...you're not a father...how do you always know the right thing to say?"  
"I don't know. She seems to listen to me pretty well"

"Yeah, you're going to come in real handy when the boys start coming around!"  
Steve chuckled, "She's such a great kid Danno. You've done an amazing job with her"  
"I think most of that credit needs to go to her Mom"  
"Don't sell yourself short partner. You're a wonderful father"  
"Thanks man...for everything. She's back to her normal self. What did you say to her?"  
Steve went over his conversation with Gracie and then he helped Steve up and to the bathroom.

They then sat quietly for a few minutes and out of the blue Danny asked, "Steve, who's Jennings?"  
Steve looked at his partner with surprise, "Jennings? Why do you ask?"

"When we were carrying you out of the woods and then again when you were delirious here, you looked me square in the eyes and called me Jennings. You were obviously reliving a battle in your head. You mentioned Warren and saving him"

Steve leaned his head back and took a deep sigh. Then with eyes closed he spoke quietly, "Jennings was my first officer and Warren...Ricky Warren was the newest member to our unit when we undertook a mission in Bosnia. We lost one man, John Martin and Warren was captured when we raided a village. I was shot in the belly. Jennings carried me out there... he saved my life but we weren't able to rescue Warren" Tears slid down Steve's cheeks through his tightly clinched eyelids, "By the time my men got back to the village the rebels had left. They had be-headed Ricky. He was twenty three years old Danny and he was dead because my men took the time to save me instead of going in right away for him. I've never forgiven myself for that and every so often he comes to my dreams, but it's been less and less..."

"Steve...you just got done telling Gracie that sometimes bad things happen that you just have no control over and that it's nobody's fault. Partner why do you think that same logic doesn't apply to you? It does you know? You aren't responsible for Warrens death any more than Jennings is or hell Steve, any more than I am for that matter. The men who killed him are responsible...not you"

"When I'm thinking clearly I know that. But there are times when it comes back to haunt me...Danny...if you knew everything I've done..."

"What? You think I would think differently about you? I tell you what partner, I'd probably only respect you more but honestly I don't think that's even possible. I know your heart Steve, and I know how much you value life. The things you have done for your country make you a hero man, and the things you do for my daughter make you a super hero in my eyes. Buddy I know you've had to do some horrific things in the line of duty and I understand that you can't talk about a lot of these things with me, but I need you to know that I am here and I care. If you ever need to talk, I don't care what time of night it is, you can call me. I may not have answers Steven, but I'll listen and sometimes that all we need, is for someone to listen"

Steve reached out and took Danny hand in his and squeezed it tightly, "Thank you partner...thank you"

Steve's recovery went well. The detectives were able to drive him back to the Williams' home a week after Gracie and the others had returned.

He slowly regained his strength and he was able to meet Danny's brother Matthew and his three sisters and their families. Gracie was absolutely delighted with her newborn cousin and she was not too happy with the fact that her parents absolutely refused to provide her with a baby brother. She thought her idea of joint custody was a brilliant idea!

After Steve had completed the series of rabies shots and all his stitches were removed they were ready to board a flight back to Hawaii. After hugs and kisses and the promise of a Williams' family visit to Oahu, Maggie Williams embraced her newly 'adopted' son thanking him for loving her Daniel and Gracie Margaret.

Steve's therapy on his shoulder went well and in two months he was back to full active duty leading his skilled Task Force 'family'.

THE END

**I hope you all enjoyed the ending- I have huge thoughts running through my head for my next story and it may take a bit to get it down. Thank you all for your kind comments, they are very much appreciated!**


End file.
